


Daphne and Simon

by Hallownight89



Series: Reconciliation adventures [8]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Panic, Pregnancy, benedict to the rescue, clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: How do Simon and Daphne navigate their first pregnancy. From finding out to the end...(Please note these were all previously part of my reconciliation adventure one shots. I’ve now decided to make a series so the first 5 chapters are reposts and I’ve deleted the one shots...)Ratings will vary!!!Mature for the moment for the series but if it gets more explicit I will change...
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Reconciliation adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108202
Comments: 207
Kudos: 455





	1. Chaos at Clyvedon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne has felt under the weather for some time...
> 
> Can benedict hold it together... how will Simon react...
> 
> Teen audiences

There were only a few days left of the Bridgerton Families visit to Clyvedon and Simon was exhausted, he had never had a family, and especially never expected to be part of one so to be part of the Bridgerton clan was a shock to the system. They were loud, rambunctious and competitive, and that was just the elder of the Bridgerton’s. Violet had laughed the week prior at Anthony overturning the table of cards after being soundly beaten by Eloise and then Francesca much to Simon’s amusement. He had seen Anthony lose in their Clubs but never react like this. Violet had explained that it was a matter of pride with Bridgerton’s to win and just to wait until he came to Aubrey Hall and partook in their Annual Pall Mall game. Simon had laughed as he had heard stories from Daphne about this and found himself looking forward to it.

But however, exhausted he felt, it was nothing to how Daphne appear to feel, or look. Simon was actually starting to be concerned by his wife’s tiredness, she had been fatigued for the last week, taking herself off for naps during the day. She had reassured Simon that it was likely just a bug, especially after he had caught her throwing up the morning previous. He had stated that if she was not better in the next few days, he was calling a doctor. Daphne had tried to assure him it was not necessary, but he was worried.

Daphne had looked so peaceful finally resting that morning, sleeping nude from their evening activities, he had planned to let her rest but as she was the one to initiated last nights activities, who was he to argue. He let his eyes roam appreciatively over his wife’s form. The swell of her breasts heaving as she took a deep breath in her sleep. Simon gave his head a shake, he had to stop lusting after his wife whilst she was sleeping, despite how exquisite she and her breasts looked. He cocked his head to the side, sure they looked a little bigger than usual as she lay there but giving a shake of his head, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head before dressing. He left a note to say, he had left her to her rest and had headed off as planned with the family into the village and then for a picnic later.

Daphne awoke several hours later, her body aching from the sleep, she stretched and upon feeling that the bed was empty, sat quickly, much too quickly, as she felt a wave of nausea bubble up in her. Her hand flew to her mouth and she darted from the bed to the chamber pot and heaved.

It took Daphne about 20 minutes before she sat and rinsed her mouth. Her entire body ached, her breasts especially, she might be right from what Simon had said. It may be time to call a doctor if she does not stop being sick. She could not remember a time where she had ever been this sick. She assumed her soreness was from her activities last night. They had been rather spirited and Simon did so love playing with her breasts. She might just have to tell him to be a little more gentle in future.

Sure she was not going to throw up again, she got up and rang for her maid. Rose entered with a curtsey, “Are you sure you should be up Your Grace. If I may speak frankly you look terrible and ought to rest” Daphne smiled and waved her off “I shall be fine after some breakfast and some fresh air” she smiled, Rose had been her ladies maid for a few years which allowed some liberties.

Once dressed Daphne headed down to break her fast, thought it was late in the morning she knew she needed to eat but found that once she sat down the food made her feel queasy again so she opted for some tea and a few biscuits. She looked around the beautiful drawing room, she was exhausted, she loved her family but she wasn’t usually this tired around them.

Deciding she was done with her tea, she rose and with a nod to the footmen, headed out and wandered into the hall, just as her second eldest brother Benedict came down the stairs “Daphne!” he said in greeting with his usual warm and friendly smile as he hopped the last two stairs to stand in front of her “Benedict! I thought you would be with the family on their outing?” she asked looking up at her brother “I was about to go and join them, I had some correspondence that I wanted to finish before I joined them” he said sheepishly “Ahhh to Madame Delacroix?” she smirked, she so loved teasing her brothers. Benedict flushed “I am going to kill our dear brother for sharing that…” he laughed “But yes…” his eyes roamed over his sister, taking in her pale complexion “Deuce it Daph, are you sure you are okay? You look awfully pale.”

Daphne smiled, “I am f….” she had started, feeling her stomach flip and nausea take over her, she glanced around quickly, knowing she was far to far away from the retiring room, or anywhere else for that matter, she fled for the entrance hall, throwing it open hearing her brother cry “DAPHNE!” and his footsteps chasing her as she leaned over the steps, knowing Mrs Coulston would kill her for this but heaving over the balustrade straight into the roses, bringing up what little breakfast she had.

She heard Benedict’s footsteps behind her “Oh god” he exclaimed seeing the position of his sister, and hearing her heaving and trying not to go green himself. “Daph...” he groaned and stood rubbing her back gently whilst she proceeded to bring up her food. “Deuce it Daph you should be in bed” he sighed, a little pleased he heard a moan that suggested she was done.

Daphne straightened “I am fine Benedict… I am just…” but what she was, Benedict did not hear as he watched in horror, as what little colour was in her face drained and she dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

“DAPHNE!” he wailed dropping to the floor, panic over taking every nerve in his body, the colour draining from his own face. He gave her a slight shake “DAPHNE!” he yelled again with no response. “Fuck!” he grumbled panic properly taking over as he did his best to calm his nerves picking her up and running into the house “QUICK! SOMEONE HELP!” he yelled as Mrs Coulston came bustling out of the breakfast parlour spotting Benedict with her Mistress in her hands her arms flew to her mouth “Oh my… the mistress” Rose appeared along with two other maids who all paled and gasped. “SEND FOR A DOCTOR. AND THE DUKE” Benedict roared.

Mrs Couslton turned to the maids her tone business like “Jenny, send Drew to Mr Neil as fast as you can. Tell him to take Phoenix, he is the faster horse we own. Make haste girl! No whimpering or I shall have you on kitchen duty for a month!” Mrs Coulston scolded, “Rose you take Mr Bridgerton up to the Duchess chambers and get her changed” Rose nodded and with a curtsey trying not to let fear cover her face “Follow me” and ran off up the stairs and Benedict followed whisper “Please be okay Daph… Please” he felt his sister stir “Beniii” she moaned as he whisked her off into the Duchess chambers. Relief and fear coursing through him at her voice, she hadn’t called him that since she was very little.

Whilst the house was in uproar at the Duchess passing out. Simon and the rest of the family were in the village, Simon was having a most enjoyable morning with his in laws and completely ignorant of what was occurring up at the house. That was until he saw one of the footmen, charging towards him and the rest of the family, “Your Grace!” he yelled, jumping down from the horse. Simon felt the colour drain from his face. “My God! What has happened” He yelled, fear gripping every inch of his body as he took in the appearance, the face that was stricken in fear, stress and worry. “It… it is the Duchess Your Grace” Simon did not wait for any more. The moment he heard “the duchess” he moved with such speed he did not think, he snatched the reigns from the footman, bent low over the horse and headed back to the house without looking back whilst the Footman started to explain what had occurred to her stricken family. He hadn’t even realised Anthony was running behind him.

Please… please dear lord let her be okay. Simon knew he could not live without her. She had to be.

The ride to the house took 20 minutes. 20 agonizing minutes. His mind was alight with fear, producing all sorts of horrific imagines and thoughts. He dismounted the horse and running in through the door, Mrs Coulson was expecting him “Mr Neil is with her… in her chambers. He arrived about 10 minutes ago” she said as he ran past. Simon had not looked the old housekeeper in the face but he knew from the tone of her voice, she was frightened and concerned. She had really grown to love her new Mistress.

As Simon reached the landing he saw Benedict pacing up and down the landing, his handsome features pale, chewing his nails. Simon approached him “Benedict!” he said, Benedict jumped and it tore him from the images that were plaguing him “Simon! Good god I am pleased you are here!” he exclaimed. “What the Blazes is going on. What has happened… is… is she okay?” he asked, his voice wavering.

Benedict cleared his throat “the doctor is with her… she… she was throwing up. We were talking and she just… ran outside. Threw up in a bush… and… and then she… she just… dropped. Fainted” Simon felt the wind get knocked from him and he leaned against the wall. “F…f…fainted?” he asked, not even caring for his stammer. “She… she was out for a few minutes. She sorted of came through as I brought up stairs” Simon nodded feeling sick himself just as the door in the entrance way burst open a huffing and puffing Anthony came fleeing up the stairs, the same fear and panic clearly etched on his face that was on Simon’s and Anthony’s.

Benedict filled Anthony in before adding “The doctor kicked me out. Surely he should be done with her… she… Daph isn’t going to die… is she?” the little colour left in Simon’s face drained “She… she can’t. I won’t let her. I will duel…god for her soul if must.” All three men, looked much older than their respective 29 and 27 years.

Just then the Duchess’ door opened. All three men jumped as Neil removed himself from the room and walked over to the three gentleman “You should go to her” he nodded at Simon “I will be waiting when you are done” the man’s face completely unreadable. Simon swallowed and nodded, he felt like his lungs had just vacated his body, his stomach replaced with a lead weight. What on earth was he going to see… was… was his wife lying there, lifeless and gone from the world.

On unsteady feet he took the few short steps to the Duchess chambers as he heard Anthony calling after the doctor, trying to demand he tell him what on earth was going on, not wanting to hear Simon turned the door and walked in holding his breath.

He had closed his eyes for one brief moment but upon hearing a breath, clearly meaning his wife was at least alive, he opened them, pushing the door shut, his wife, the love of his life, was sat in bed, she looked pale, a little weak with a red tinge crossing her cheeks, it was something Simon had never seen before “D..daphne” he whispered taking tentative steps forward and kneeling next to the bed. Relief flooding his body seeing her alive, “are…are you… o…okay?” he asked his voice so full of fear and emotion. He lifted her warm hands to his lips, pressing a kiss and holding his breath.

“Oh… Simon” she sighed, tears forming in her eyes, “just tell me” he whispered “I can take it…” he braced himself.

Daphne coughed to clear her throat and then the most breath taking smile appeared across her beautiful face which caused Simon to raise an eyebrow…”i… I am with child!” Simon blinked, that was NOT what he has expected. It all of the horrific imagines that had plagued him… that never even crossed his mind.

He sat there open mouthed unable to utter a single syllable. Daphne laughed “Simon… say something.” Blinking he shook his head so to clear his brain… “with… with child… but… but how?” he asked completed shocked, his own body emptying of terror, and filling with relief and then joy at Daphne’s laugh “the usual way I would assume” Simon laughed “But… your courses…?” he asked completely shocked, Daphne laughed “I had not realised I had missed them… they were due again next week. The last time I bled was 2 weeks before the arrival of my family… with everything that had happened I had not realised I had missed them” she explained “The doctor explained, my tiredness, the sickness, the tenderness I have been feeling… the babe… has taken” she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen “in about 7 and a half months… we are to be parents” Simon blinked at her explanation. “Tenderness?” he asked “my… my breasts have been sore… I thought maybe… you had been a bit exuberant during our activities…. But” she shrugged and then blushed as Simon chucked “I did think they had grown this morning when I watched you sleep” he beamed at her. “A child…” he said wistfully… “really?” he asked and she nodded.

He laughed, he felt joy, overwhelming joy bringing tears to his eyes as he brought her in for a kiss “I thought I was going to lose you” he admitted. Daphne patted the bed next to her and Simon joined her pulling him into his arms “Please never frighten me like that again” he said. “When I saw the footman… my heart nearly stopped”

Daphne smiled at him, “I am sorry. Though…I think I may have caused quite a flutter in the house… poor Benedict” she sighed “though I am grateful he remained behind” she admitted. Simon kissed her “He is outside… Anthony ran all the way back from the Village”

Daphne nodded before turning to her husband “we can tell them in a moment if you wish” she said before taking his hands “I… I know you had not…” she started but before she could continue Simon kissed her silencing her “Shh. I know I had not wanted children, but I am thrilled Daphne” he grinned at her, the sight of his smile reaching his eyes warming her soul “truly?” she asked blinking back tears “that is not to say I am not terrified and will not watching you like a hawk from now on and will be verrrry protective of you my dear but I am thrilled to the marrow. Utterly thrilled that we have made this child out of love” he grinned like a fool before kissing her and placing a hand on her stomach. “Our child” she smiled against his lips.

Nestling her head in her husbands arms as he ran a hand over her still flat stomach Simon said “should I fetch your brothers” she shook her head and said “No need…” before raising her voice a little “YOU CAN COME IN NOW!” Simon looked bemused for a moment, before the door opened, and her two elder brothers appeared “How…” Simon asked “I know my brother’s” she smirked.

Both Benedict and Anthony looked both sheepish, relived and had tears of their own in the eyes at the sight of their sister “I take it you heard” she asked with a laugh.

Both nodded before making their way to the bed offering their congratulations and kissing her head and shaking Simon’s hand as Violet came hurtling into the room, her own face flushed from a hurried walk back to the house.

“Daphne? … Simon…? What on earth is going on! No one will tell me anything!” she stopped, the rest of the Bridgerton clan behind her.

Stopping Violet took in the picture in front of her, Daphne sat in bed, her head nestled in Simon’s shoulder, Simon’s hand on Daphne’s arm, that clear pregnancy sickness “glow” across her eldest daughters face and the grin on her two son’s face before gasping and placing a hand on her chest “Really?” she beamed at her daughter who nodded and Violet laughed rushing over to hug her daughter and kiss her son-in-law as Gregory just yelled “what is going on?” in a confused manner looking disgruntled. The four younger Bridgerton Siblings just standing there “I am with Child. You are all to have a little niece or nephew” Daphne said over her mother’s sobs of happiness.

Francesca and Hyacinth squealed so loudly Benedict and Anthony jumped and Daphne and Simon winced. Gregory just crumped his face “babies are gross” Eloise just smiled at her sister.

The Bridgerton’s remained in the room for a little while longer offering their congratulations before Violet shooed them all out to ready for lunch, after both Simon and Daphne, thanked Benedict for looking after her and his haste in calling for a doctor as he left the room adding “anything for you Daph” Daphne beamed “thanks Benni” he positively beamed at the use of his old nickname

Simon still with his arm around his wife asked “How are you feeling” his hand stroking her arm. “Happy, tired, sore” she admitted “And a little hungry. Breakfast did not remain down for long” Simon gave her a squeeze “I am sorry you are sick” Daphne just smiled “It does eventually stop… so I am told. Though I may have to seek some advice from Mrs Coulston or one of the other maids for some remedies” she smiled leaning further into her husband “How are you feeling my love” she asked solemnly. Simon just smiled “I am… frightened, happy, over joyed and deathly afraid” he admitted a little sheepishly “what.. what if it turns out like… like me?” he said quietly, voicing the fear that was creeping over his heart

Daphne moved to look at her husband “I will love it regardless. We will love them and nurture them no matter and… I shall turn to you for advice and wisdom” Simon gave a small smile to his wife, she always knew what to say to make it better and he kissed her gently. “i… I do not know how to be a father” he admitted Daphne laughed a little “I do not know how to be a mother” she smiled which caused Simon to roll his eyes as he knew she was teasing “Simon… we will learn together. I have seen you with Gregory and Hyacinth and Will and Alice’s boys. You are a natural with children. I have no fear that you will be the best father that ever walked this earth. It is going to the most loved, most cherished and luckiest babe in the universe.” She beamed her own hand pressing into her stomach. “h.. how can you be so sure” he asked uncertainly “because, I have a ridiculous number of brothers and sisters who will love them unconditionally and most importantly, it has you as a father.” She grinned “and you as a mother” Simon smiled.

“We can do this, we will learn together. As long as we have each other we can get through anything”

Simon beamed and kissed his wife, truly excited for their future. For their baby. He could do this. They could do this. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a little more Benedict and Daphne interactions and felt that this was a fantastic opportunity to write something like this.
> 
> Back In the 1800’s it was common for women to faint due to the exhaustion during pregnancy it was often one if the first signs, some first time women noted. Daphne was clueless about making babies so figured she would be clueless about the symptoms.
> 
> I wanted a little drama and angst but ultimately will always have a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed.
> 
> As usual comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> I own nothing save my imagination ❤️


	2. Motherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet offers some sage advice to her daughter and son on what expect when you are expecting 
> 
> Having gone through this 8 times she is the expert.

Simon had left his wife to nap after such an eventful morning. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder about an hour after her family had left. He tucked her in, kissing her forehead and pressing a light touch to her flat stomach in complete disbelief at the mornings events, it had been a rollercoaster of a day and he was in need of a stiff brandy. Going from thinking his wife was dying, to the pure delight at finding out they were expecting a child, to the fear he had felt at having a child, to joy again, Simon could not help but shake his head as he went down to luncheon trying rid his brain of his worries and doubts.

Upon entering the entrance hall, he received the congratulations of his in laws, even Anthony took his hand and shook it “Congratulations my friend. You are going to be great father” he said seriously. Anthony knew of his friends past, of his desire not to have children but he also knew, that if any couple were destined to have children it would be his best friend and his sister, outside of his parents he had never seen a couple more devoted and as much as it pained him to admit it, they were a true and perfect love match.

Simon thanked Anthony sincerely, hearing that from the man who knew him best, meant a lot. “Daphne is resting but she will join us for a family dinner tonight. I have some correspondence to tend to so will be in my study. Please enjoy your afternoon” he nodded and left the room. He needed some time to mull over the morning events. Violet looked at her son’s, her motherly senses tingling but she felt she should first speak to her daughter before her son. She did not want to be too forward but having gone through 8 times herself, she knew this was were she could help. She could sooth some nerves, pass on her sage wisdom.

She left the younger children in the care of her two elder sons as they went out into the gardens an hour after luncheon. She plated up some toast, proper tea and a morning sickness tea she had sworn by, after assuring the kitchen staff it was no trouble and took it up to her daughter, but left her tea recipe behind with Mrs Coulston.

She knocked lightly on the door and heard a quiet “enter” from her daughter. Violet entered the room and smiled widely at her daughter, a matching smile greeting her, Daphne was out of bed, having just pulled on her robe. Violet placed the tea and moved to hug her daughter “Oh my darling! I am so happy for you!” she crooned “thank you Mama! I am so happy!” Daphne beamed thankfully not feeling so nauseous anymore. “I should have realised, you’ve looked dreadful for days” Violet looked apologetically at her daughter. “I just assumed it was the toll of having us all visiting after weeks of solitude” she laughed as she lead her daughter to a seat and pushed the tray towards her.

“Here. Having something to eat. The tea… it takes disgusting but it helped me with my morning sickness. I had it horribly for about 5 or 6 weeks for the most part, though… with Anthony. I was sick until I was about 12 or 13 weeks. Just about starting to show” she gave her daughter a sympathetic look as Daphne groaned “I’ve more sickness to come?” she groaned. Violet smiled “Yes. It is something we women are not warned about. It usually lasts between week 6 to at least week 12” she said a little reminiscently. “I think you the one I was sick the least with but I did not know I was expecting you until a lot later” she admitted. Daphne sighed and took a sip of the tea, gagging trying not to spit it out at her mother “Blast it. That is vile Mama, what on earth is in it” she sniffed tentatively “Deuce it, it smells worse than it tastes” Violet laughed “It has Ginger, Cinnamon, Mace, pepper, liquorish, Anise and some flowers to sweeten it. It is not nice but it helps sooth your stomach and will help stop you throwing up. I have given the recipe to your cooks and if you drink this twice a day it should help stave it off” Daphne sighed “I suppose, you are the best source of advice for this… after 8 children” she said as she took an unladylike swig and gulped it down in one and shuddered “bah”

Violet laughed as she made a cup of tea for them both. “Yes. I suppose this is where I will be better, I must apologise for the appalling advise I tried to convey on your wedding night. It was just most embarrassing for me. Its such a… delicate subject” Daphne laughed “Yes mama, it truly was. I will not bore you with details, but it did cause some issues between Simon and I” Violet hung her head a little “I guessed as much, at the Queen’s luncheon. I have never seen you so angry at me. Can you forgive me my darling” Daphne patted her mothers hand “Of course Mama. Simon and I. we have some issues but we vowed, thanks to your advice, to choose to love one another each and every day, and soon, hopefully we will have another to love everyday” Daphne smiled.

“Oh Daph, there is no hopefully, this baby has definitely taken” Violet smiled. “I bore 8 children, lost 2 early on and the 2 I lost I was never sick” Daphne blanched “i… I did not know” Violet smiled “One was before you… one was before Eloise, it is why there is a bit more of a gap between Benedict and Colin and then you and Eloise” she said.

“Oh” was all Daphne could muster “It does not signify now” Violet said “I thought I could perhaps give you some advice as I am sure the Doctor would have given some but as a man, most of it is hogwash as he knows nothing” Daphne laughed.

“Yes mama, it would be nice. I am very nervous. Though not as nervous as Simon I fear” she said “So anything would be helpful” Violet looked surprised “Why would the Duke be nervous?” she asked, thinking back to the worry lines on his face at luncheon. Daphne took a breath “His mother… she, she died giving birth to him.” Violet looked mortified at the though “and…” Daphne paused wondering how much detail to go into but figured, her mother wouldn’t judge, she loved Simon like a son, Daphne was sure of it “his… father was a cruel man, it is why Simon vowed never to have children, not to marry, its why… we had our ruse or supposed ruse” she laughed trying to lighten the mood, Violet still looked confused “Simon had… problems as a child. Speaking.” She added at her mothers blank expression “Oh my” she said pressing her hands to her cheeks “yes so… The old duke rejected him did not want a stupid child. Told people he had no son.” Violet swore so vehemently Daphne nearly dropped her tea “that poor man” Daphne nodded “Mama, you cannot tell him I told you this. He is a proud man. He does not like people knowing”

Violet smiled and patted her daughters hand “you have my word darling, but I can understand his reluctance and worry. I shall have a word with him and put him at ease as best I can with my experience. Your father was worried sick throughout each…”she paused, remembering he had not even met his youngest and looked a little sad.

Violet took a sip of tea “I digress…” she said “Okay so, I am sure the doctor would have told you to eat and drink as normal but, I would recommend staying away from salty room, or sour food if you can. It can cause your bloating and discomfort to be a lot worse and if your confinement is anything like mine, your ankles will swell, salt will only make it worse” “My ankles are going to swell!?” Daphne asked in a panic. Violet chuckled “Do you not remember Colin asking me if I was a duck when I was pregnant with Hyacinth?” Daphne laughed, remembering the tanning Colin got that day. “oh. I was not sure that was why but after you and father tanned him… I did not dare ask. Colin still vows it hurts when he is atop a horse!” she chuckled.

“yes… I suppose I best warn the Duke about the mood swings. I swear I would could from laughing to crying over nothing in the space of a second. I often shouted awful things at your father for no reason but he would bring me some tea, or my favourite flowers and I would burst into tears. I am sure he thought I was mad in the head by the end but he never said anything” she smiled. Daphne nodded letting her mother continue “if you should get any cravings. Indulge them. It is usually the babe wanting those foods. But stay away from alcohol were you can. Of course, early on, it is hard if you do not wish people to know but stick to Gin and only one. That way as it is clear you can have water and people need not know” Daphne nodded, she was eternally grateful for her mother having done this 8 times, this advise was already much better than her last motherly advise. “Mama… the doctor said…” Daphne blushed “ the doctor said to stay away from my husband… for the duration…” she felt a little sick at her question but as her mother was blushing herself, she knew she was not going to answer without her actually answering “must i… must we abstain from erm…. Relations” she asked, both mother and daughter went an absolute shade of beetroot red, neither looking at each other.

Violet stared at the ceiling as she answered “well… until I was too large and too sore everywhere we… we did not” Daphne nodded and with a little clear of the throat to show she had heard.

Both women sat there uncomfortable for a few minutes, finishing their tea. Before Violet then rediscovered her voice “Toast will help after the tea also, the sickness will dissipate on the evening and you will find some food types completely repulsive for while, even things you adore. With you, I could not abide herring. The smell in the house would have me confined for days. Your father had to order its complete removal.” Daphne smiled “Well I am not a particular fan of herring now so that might explain that one” she tinkled pleased that they had moved on.

“And one last thing, your bump, will literally appear overnight.” Daphne looked confused. “How?” Violet lifted her shoulders in a shrug “I have no idea. Each one of my pregnancies, I would go to bed, with a flat stomach and the next morning there was just this” she made a gesture at her stomach “bump, it came from no where but once it did, both your father and I used to talk to you all”

“talked to us?” Daphne asked “Yes, babies can hear in the womb. They will move around, even kick you” Violet added “Colin used to kick me when I tried to sleep” Daphne laughed “that does not surprise me.” Violet stood “You should get some rest my darling. I shall see you at dinner” She smiled as her daughter embraced her again “Thank you Mama, this was really helpful” she placed a kiss on her mothers brow “You are going to be a wonderful mother Daphne, I have no doubts”

Daphne beamed “If I can be half the mother you have been, I will be happy” Violet felt her eyes prickle with tears as she kissed her daughters face and gave it an affectionate pat as she said “rest dear” and left the room.

Violet took a moment or two to compose herself before she made her way to the Duke’s study, she had never really talked to her son one on one but after hearing from Daphne about his past, the motherly senses she had were right, clearly he would be worried, having lost his own mother than practically being raised as an orphan, her heart broke him but she just wanted to put his mind at ease, for Daphne and his own sake.

She took a breath and knocked on the door “Enter” Simon’s voice had rang. Violet entered and curtseyed “Your Grace” Simon smiled “As I am technically your Son, Lady Bridgerton, I believe you should call me Simon, at least when we are amongst family” he said softly bowing his head Violet let out laugh “I suppose you are right, Simon, then I must defer and you should call me Violet or Mother” she said Simon blushed at the thought of calling her mother, having never really had his own. Violet caught the conflict in his eyes and held her hands out “which ever you are most comfortable with Simon” she said with the same wide smile she shared with her daughter, it instantly put his at ease “very well, Violet, please take a seat. What can I do you for?” he smiled as she took a seat.

“I have just been to see Daphne” she started, seeing panic in his eyes “she is okay, I just wanted to make sure she was resting and offer some motherly advice as someone has been through this 8 times before” she said softly “And I thought, perhaps, maybe offer you some comfort and guidance as well? If you would permit me of course”

Simon felt himself ease a little, whilst he knew some advice Violet had given had been shocking, but when it came to this, to pregancny and babies, maybe Daphne could not have a better person in her life “By all means, shall I call for some tea?” he asked Violet shook her head “I had some with Daphne”

Violet took a steadying breath “I have given your cooks a recipe for some rather disgusting tea for Daphne, it worked wonders for my sickness but it the smell is repugnant and tastes worse. I have instructed her to drink it twice a day but knowing my daughter” Simon laughed “Do not worry, I shall make sure she drinks it” he said protectively “Daphne is stubborn” Violet laughed “All my children are I am afraid to say” Simon laughed hard “Yes I have noticed”

Violet felt herself relax a little “I have given her some other bits of advise that I am sure she will pass on but it was around food, cravings but I did want to give you a warning” Simon cocked his head, “a warning?” taking in the woman in front of him and the remarkable likeness between her and her daughter “yes… after the sickness stops. Her moods… may well be erratic” Violet said slowly “Erratic moods?” he asked “I do not know what you mean”

Violet smiled “well, when I was expecting, I could go from happy to crying for no reason. Edmund… my husband, once brought me my favourite flowers from the garden and I yelled at him for it, then cried as I had thrown them around the room not two moments later” Simon paled a little. He could not imagine Daphne like this but if her mother was saying this then who was he to argue “Okay… do you have any advice…. Having already seen Daphne’s right hook, I would rather it not be directed towards me.” Violets eyes widen ”Daphne punched someone?” Simon gaped, clearly Violet was not aware of what had happened with Berbrooke “Er…. Yes. Anthony” he lied “Oh… well what ever it was I am sure he deserved it. Though it was not very lady like of her” Violet scowled as Simon relaxed.

“So… any advice for avoiding it?” Simon asked, this was actually a most helpful conversation as he is sure without this advise he would have gotten punched himself at some point. He had seen Daphne’s fury and did not want to see it again

“Oh right… yes. I would just try and keep her calm as best as you can. If she is complaining just say “you poor poor dear” Daphne is stubborn, she was always awful when she was full of cold, thinking she was stoic but she really is anything but” Simon laughed “that does not surprise me. But yes I will do that. Thank you Violet.”

Simon bit his lip, the worry that plagued him all day was bubbling, he knew Violet would be the best person to ask this to. Simon took a deep steadying breath “Violet…. Can…can I ask?” Violet looked at him patiently, after what Daphne had told him, she knew to give him time “C…child birth…?” Violet nodded “Yes, I am not going to lie to you, I know you know the ultimate risk, Daphne told me of your mother but I will say this, Daphne is strong, probably even stronger than me and I managed to birth 8 children including Colin who was NOT a little child. I know it is not the norm but I am sure if you spoke to her, she would allow you be in the room with her. Edmund was with me for… for most of mine” her voice broke at the end. Simon had known that Edmund had died before the birth of his final daughter. “And I will be there with her also, if she wants me there of course” she had cleared her throat. Simon was grateful she had moved on “I am sure she would be more comfortable with you there with your experience and I would as well” he said with a smile. Some of his nerves had passed.

Violet stood, seeing on the clock it was now 3pm and she needed to start to ready for dinner. “You will be a wonderful father Simon” She smiled and said she stood. Simon blinked at her, “I…i… I am not so sure” he admitted weakly hating that he had stuttered. Violet taking a chance said “I have seen you with Gregory and Hyacinth and you are a natural, and after everything I have heard you have been through, and the love you have for my daughter. I have no doubts in my mind” she smiled and walked to his seat, pressed a kiss to his cheek before giving a short curtsey as he mumbled “t…thank you” blinking a few times after she had left the room.

Simon found himself pressing his fingers to his cheek. It was such a motherly thing to do it was a foreign feeling. He found he didn’t even mind that she must know something of his past. The brief kiss upon his cheek did more for him than the brandy had, he suddenly felt light, over joyed and no longer as worried as he had. He was going to be a father! He was going to have a baby with the love of his life. He had a wonderful loving family and for the first time in his life, he had felt a mother’s love. It might not be his own mother but Violet Bridgerton was an extraordinary woman and if she could do it 8 times, he was positive his stubborn, wonderful wife would get through this, with their Child in tact and even if it did have a stutter, he would love it. His entire family would love it.

He suddenly felt light, happy and in the mood to celebrate, he left his study, bound to the kitchens to order a celebration, tell the staff and ordered them all to have a drink to toast the Duchess health as he ran upstairs to tell his wife how much he loved her and how truly happy and excited he was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tea is made up... I spent all morning researching and I just found different ones for sickness so just combined stuff together.
> 
> The rest of the advise is actually real bar the you can still have sex... in the 1800s it was recommended to avoid but as most pregnancy’s weren’t from love matches I decided to go more real as let’s be honest... I can’t see these two keeping their hands on each other for 7 more months can you?
> 
> I also made the two losses up. The fit nicely with the timeline and I wanted Violet to ease Daphne’s worries.
> 
> I also can see Colin being the wicked little urchin from his character in the book so could SO see him being the difficult baby to birth as well as the cheeky one likely to irk his pregnant mother. ( I’m imaging it was when V was pregnant with Gregory)
> 
> Anyway I wanted to bring Simon a bit of peace and much needed motherly affection I hope you guys like it. As usual comments and kudos are welcome 
> 
> No beta. We die like men 😂
> 
> I own nothing!!
> 
> Also in the 1800s son in law was referred to as a stepson. When their children married they became son or daughter.


	3. In the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne plays a lullaby enjoying an evening with her husband after her family left
> 
> Simon isn’t aware of the full conversation Daphne had with her month.
> 
> How will he respond to Daphne seducing him....?

It had been a a strange few days at Castle Clyvedon, after the drama that was discovering the Duchess was pregnant, Simon’s joy, then terror, then joy and worry followed by Violet’s comfort turning him to complete and utter jubilation at the news the whole place was transformed.

The staff had whispered they had never seen the Duke so happy, even Mrs Coulston was found shedding a tear and whispered to her master that his mother would be overjoyed for him at the celebrations. 

Simon finally had peace and tranquility and found he no longer detested the place he grew up. It still have memories he wished to remove and had set about instructions to renovate the entire place whilst him and daphne would return to London in a few weeks time. He wanted the nursery bright and whimsical much like the one his wife had described to him.

He wanted to be a hands on father. He was going to be the complete and utter opposite to his and for the first time he felt truly like he had won.

Daphne had sent a missive to her brother Colin in Greece to tell him of the news but the staff had been sworn to secrecy and both Simon and Daphne has threatened pain of death to her family if word got out. All had sworn to keep it secret and just both Simon and Daphne hoped Lady Whistledown’s spies didn’t extended to Clyvedon. 

They hoped to remain in their own happy bubble without sharing their news to the world a little while longer.

Once they were back in London they would tell Will and Alice and Lady Danbury.

The bridgerton family had departed Clyvedon two days after the announcement or discovery. Violet made them swear to send news as an express should they need her and vowed they would have a get together soon at Aubrey Hall. This has thrilled Daphne as she had not been for a few years and was looking forward to “soundly beating her brothers” at some game called Pall Mall.

When Simon had looked confused and asked what this was he was given a two hour talking to by his wife about it, what happened to the Bridgerton’s when they played and how it was basically a bloody sport between them. Simon had vowed silently to himself to prevent Daphne from playing if he could. Though from the sheer look of pleasure on his face when regaling the time she had bested all three of her brothers he had a feeling it was battle he may lose.

The next two days Simon had barely left his wife’s side, her sickness whilst still quite violent did seem to ease after the tea and despite Daphne’s protests and pulled faces Simon made sure she drank it.

It was evening now and Daphne had a new ethereal glow about her as she sat at the pianoforte.

Simon adored watching her play and listening to her. She was far more accomplished than most genteel ladies and was a pleasure to listen to but tonight she was playing different music. This was soft and gentle and it just added to the angelic like quality Daphne had about her.

She was wearing a slivery dress, had for gone the corset as it was “much too tight” on her growing breasts and until she managed to get to her modiste and as they had no plans to out into society she would wait to be refitted. Her hair was loose and with the moonlight shining through it was almost like watching an Angel.

Simon closed his eyes as he listened, the music was familiar yet different and he felt so at peace with the world. “What song are you playing my love” he asked when he curiosity got the better of him .

“Brahms lullaby” Daphne smiled “my mother used to sing it for us as a child, it was my favourite” she smiled

Simon smiled at her “will you sing it for me?” He asked, Daphne, who could sing but preferred to leave it to Colin as he had the voice of an Angel, found she was quite unable to to refuse her husband anything nodded and began to play again 

“Lullaby and good night,

With roses bedight.

Creep into thy bed,

There pillow thy head.

If God will thou shalt wake,

When the morning doth break.

If God will thou shalt wake,

When the morning doth break.

Lullaby and good night,

Those blue eyes close tight.

Bright angels are near,

So sleep without fear.

They will guard thee from harm,

With fair dreamland's sweet charm.

They will guard thee from harm,

With fair dreamland's sweet charm.”

Simon had closed his eyes, he could see Daphne sat, their babe in her arms rocking back and forth as he watched from the door.

As she sang the last note he stood up and wrapped his arms around her so softly and pressed a kiss to her temple, his voice full of emotion and love “I love you so much” and rubbing her flat stomach “both of you”

Daphne whirled around, tears in her eyes as she clung to her husband, feeling a little overwhelmed and emotional herself “we both love you very much” 

Simon lowered his lips and kissed her. 

It was torture knowing he had to leave her alone. His old school buddies had told him that most of their wife’s, when pregnant refused to touch them or even share a bed so he had left Daphne be, they had shared a bed, neither of them slept well alone now but despite his frustrations he had not touched her. He had on occasion had to relief himself and he hated it but he didn’t want to ask his wife. He wanted to respect her.

“Shall... Shall we retire for the evening” she asked as she broke the kiss apart “but it is early?” Simon asked clearly not noticing the little smirk on her face.

“I know...” she said running her hands up her husbands thighs seductively and Simon gaped as her hands grew closure to his growing arousal. 

He looked at her bemused “it would be entirely unfair my love for you not to receive any pleasure from us retiring early” he coughed, his brain screaming at him for being an idiot. He wanted her. Even if it was just her mouth or hands, hell he NEEDED her.

“Why ever not...” she asked clearly enjoying herself, holding onto the last little bit of information. That last little glorious piece of advice from her mother. Well not so much advice but secret, that only women truly in loved with their husbands knew.

Simon stuttered but out of sheer confusion and arousal as Daphne was now rubbing him through his breeches and all coherent thought was leaving his brain as the blood rushed there. “The.. the b..b...baby” he moaned. He was turning to putty in his wife’s hands.

He blinked and looked down at her as she let out a giggle standing now trailing her hands up her husbands chest as she started to unfasten the buttons of his wasitcoat.

“Well... my love. Mama let me in on a little secret that only women who truly... truly love their husbands know...” she smirked, running a thumb over Simon’s nipple, earning a groan from him as she pulled him down to her height, pressing a kiss close to his ear and murmured “making love is fine for the first few months...”

Daphne did not get the rest of her sentence out as Simon at hearing the word fine, growled a primitive growl and swept her off her feet and broke off in a run. He would have took her there and then on the pianoforte but Daphne loved the instrument almost as much as she loved him and would never allow such activities to occur atop it.

Daphne just laughed with a “be careful” unable to say anything else. 

Simon didn’t care she had waited to tell him this, he knew she was going through a lot with her body and would wait forever for this woman hell he would have waited the 7/8 months it would have been. This had to be from her. Anything extra he got for the next few months would be a bonus.

He carefully placed his wife on the bed, in far too much a hurry he started to remove his own cloths “take your clothes off Daph” he growled at her, Daphne felt hot at flushed at the intensity of his gaze. She had felt uncomfortable these last few days getting used to her new Aches and pains but tonight, she wanted, no needed her husband. So she did. Slowly. Teasing him.

She watched as her husband stood naked, hard and fully erect waiting forever her as she peeled off her dress and shift all in one go and leant forward on the bed wrapping her hand around her husbands hard cock “I need you” she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him.

Simon lowered her carefully on the bed and so not to press his weight on her he ran an arm up and down her body cupping her breasts causing her to moan “I love you.” He peppered kisses over her body, her stomach and then up to her breast groaning as he felt the difference. They were definitely bigger. “I cannot believe I did not realise these were bigger” he moaned. Daphne was panting with need as her breasts were sensitive. “Simon I need you” she moaned. He trailed his fingers down to her dark hair, parting her folds and pushing two fingers in and rubbing her nub with his thumb. “Gods Daphne you are soaking” he moaned as Daphne panted his name. 

It took less than two minutes for Daphne to peak, clenching hard screaming loudly. Simon smirked, pleased with himself before licking his wife’s juices from his fingers and kissing her.

After she regained her breath he looked at her, not sure how to do this as he did not want to hurt her. “H..how..?” He asked Daphne sat up and said “maybe me atop?” She trailed her fingers over his arm before taking the same fingers he had just cleaned into her own mouth and sucking hard. Simon grabbed her and rolled them so she was atop. “Do...do I need to pull out..?” He asked. Daphne tilted her head. “I should not see a reason why. Unless you wish to?” She asked. Simon shook his head. “I just do not wish to hurt the babe” he said softly. Daphne leaned down and kissed him. “I know but I am sure it will be okay” and she put paid to any response by sitting back and sinking herself down upon his length, Simon groaning her name as she adjusted her hips to accommodate him. She felt hot, full and Complete as she started to move “oh... Simon.” She said groaning moving as he thrust up into her. “You.. you fill me... so good” she moaned. He put his hands on her breasts and flicked her nipples “I love being inside you. I love you being atop me. Your breasts bouncing as you ride me” Simon groaned in response. “Do you like me riding you?” She asked, throwing caution to the wind “like it when I fuck you” Simon growled. He loved it when Daphne partook in dirty talk. She had Never sworn like this other than at point of completion and the word was enough to send him over the edge, screaming “yessssss” as he thrust one last time as he then felt Daphne clench around him, his name screamed into the eve as she collapsed atop of him.

After she caught her breath Simon carefully rolled her off and pulled the blanket over them and kissed her “i love you so much. Thank you for letting me...” daphne placed a finger on his lips “Simon. I will always want you. There was no way I could go months without you. I need you more than I need air.” She smiled at him and Simon melted and pulled her close “thank god... the 5 days was long enough” they laughed as Daphne raised herself up. “Mama said it was safe til I got too big... and then after... I will have to... recover. The midwife will let me know...” she said and Simon nodded “you just tell me when” and he kissed her again.

She nestled her head in the crook of his arm and they both placed a hand on her stomach they lay there quietly for a little while “Simon...?” Daphne asked after a while “yes my love” “do... do you want to be there... when.. when our child is born. You know. In the room.?” She asked nervously.

Simon sat up and looked at her “I would love to be. If you will have me.” Daphne’s face broke out into a wide smile that made him melt. “Of course I want you there. I know it is not normal for the husband to be there but... you keep me calm and you and mama... I will need you both”

Simon kissed his wife “of course. I imagine I would have been sat on the floor outside your door anyway” Daphne giggled “and besides... there is not much traditional about us Daph” and he kissed her again before she could answer, falling blissfully into the arms of her husband, the father of her child and they spent the next few hours making love and holding each other until they both fell asleep exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Brahms lullaby also called the Cradle song technically it’s from 1876 which is too late but I loved it and thought it was fitting so screw being accurate 😂😂
> 
> My first attempt at pregnancy smut.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!
> 
> Again I own nothing
> 
> It’s not been bêta’ and has been written on my mobile as I’ve tried not to slowly freeze to death in my second job at the local takeaway... so any mistakes are my bad!!


	4. Perks of pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is starting to feel the affects of pregnancy. Her exhaustion and sickness just won’t go away.
> 
> A little fluff to move this along... 
> 
> *please note I updated and edited this as it was pretty hard to follow after I re-read. Lessons learnt: less haste...*

It had been two weeks since the Bridgerton’s had departed and Daphne and Simon were making preparations to head to London in the next week for the season, 

Colin had surprised everyone by writing to say he would be cutting his travels short as he simply had to be home for his first niece or nephew and as Daphne had also hinted, Anthony was thinking of finding a wife this season and there was no way Colin was going to miss THAT.

Daphne had laughed as she had read the Letter to Simon from her favourite brother. Simon was finding the thought of Anthony settling down rather amusing and after the hell he’d put him through, Simon was very much looking forward to getting even. Simon knew Anthony well having spent the best part of a decade with him and the thought of Anthony settling down was immensely entertaining.

With their plans to depart progressing nicely, Daphne found that she was just constantly tired, despite drinking the tea her mother recommended, her morning sickness was exhausting her to the point she was struggling to do much on a morning so she had made the decision stop having breakfast, as she pointed out to Simon the day previous “what is the point when I just bring it straight back up” she was making do with tea and then some toast come luncheon and then on an evening she would eat at dinner but she had found, if she did not eat passed 9pm she was not a sick the next morning but just very little in the way of energy.

The week of their departure to London, the Duke and Duchess were busy altering the staffing within the household. Their London Based house keeper had decided it was time to retire, she was too old to care for young children and when the London Household staff were told, and sworn to secrecy (by being told they would lose their jobs and never get a recommendation for another) of the impending baby news, she had made the decision to leave earlier but with the promise to stay and train a new housekeeper. Mrs Coulston would remain at Clyvedon and after many discussions, Daphne had decided that she would like Rose to become the new Housekeeper in London. Rose had family there and had a desire to be closer to her family so it worked out perfectly. Rose would come to London for the start of the season and would remain to train but it meant that Daphne needed a new Ladies maid with much haste.

Mrs Coulston had arranged a series of interviews with some of the girls she knew who would be interested or good for the role based on what she knew of her new mistress and the demands of being a Duchess Ladies maid, having been one herself.

Simon had left the morning the interviews had taken place, he had offered to stay but as it wasn’t really for a position he knew much about, his offer was only really half-hearted, and he did have other business to attend to in the village.

After ensuring Daphne had her sickness tea, avoided the scowl she gave him as he reminded her to drink it, as despite Daphne not wanting him to come close as she had literally just had her head in a chamber pot, he had kissed her temple and chuckled “that makes two of us darling” 

And he left the room leaving Daphne to wonder the meaning of that... she knew it had to have something to do with her eldest brother. 

Having finally stopped throwing up, or so she had hoped Daphne made her way down to meet Mrs Coulston and Rose who were helping conduct the interviews as the Maid would have to work closely with the housekeepers for both locations. Daphne did not much feel up to it as she was exhausted but it needed to be done sooner rather than later as they were due to depart in a weeks’ time and then the next lot of people to hire would be nurses. Daphne knew she wanted to raise her child like her mother had, but society expectations would be to have some nurses, and a wet nurse to assist raising their child. 

Daphne entered the yellow morning room and both Rose and Mrs Coulston bopped into small Curtsey’s “your Grace” the both smiled. “Would you care for some tea Ma’am?” As Mrs Coulston. Daphne nodded “yes please” and Mrs Coulston headed to find the maid to order the tea and Rose turned to Daphne “you look like you have that pregnant glow ma’am” 

Daphne let out a tinkling laugh as she sat on the Chaise with a sigh “that Rose... would be sweat” Rose grimaced as Mrs Coulston came back in the room “they do not tell you that before you marry” all three women laughed and Mrs Coulston looked at her mistress with warm eyes “the Duke’s mother was the same, as was I with my daughter” Daphne turned to smile “the late Duchess was this bad?” She asked, she did not know much about Simon’s mother so finding out something new was thrilling.

“Oh yes. She was awful bad ma’am, in fact it was so bad we kept the chamber pots right by her bed” Mrs Coulston smiled “she would often fall asleep mid conversation with people as well as she was that exhausted.”

Daphne could not help laugh at this “my word! I am grateful that has yet to happen to me! My mama was quite sick with all 8 of us so it is not so surprising then. It must be common amongst all women during confinement” she smiled as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach. Praying that the sickness would stay away during the morning.

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly, they interview 4 ladies and had one left to complete Daphne felt exhausted and was ready for a nap, thankfully she had made it thus far without throwing up. One of the maids had been close to 45 which whilst Daphne had no objection to age, did want to have a ladies maid close to her own age so, provided they were happy would stay for the duration, one of the younger ladies expressed a fear of horses and disliked much travel with horses which ruled her out and the other two had been nice enough but Daphne had not felt much in the way of a connection.

The fifth and final lady of the day was a woman called Marie. She had to be closer to 30. Daphne liked the look of her immediately, she appeared kind and quite open in her nature. There was something about the smile she gave Daphne as she had curtseyed and taken her spot that gave Daphne a feeling that the two would get on immediately.

Marie was explaining her past and she was widowed, the eldest of 9 children she had married but the husband died shortly after the marriage and no children of her own and loved big families. Coming from a big family, this was a big bonus, Daphne knew that as her siblings married and settled, her own family would get bigger so someone with experience of handling this, with Rose and Mrs Coulston would be a major asset to her household staff.

Daphne smiled warmly as Mrs Coulston and Rose questioned her. The morning had been long, and Daphne found her eyes getting very heavy. She deftly tried to avoid yawning by hiding behind her tea cup, she liked this woman and did not want to appear rude. Daphne no longer heard what was being talked about, she was just going to close her eyes for a moment and rest them...

“Has her Grace fallen asleep” Rose asked blinking.

Mrs Coulston went bright red trying to be embarrassed or laugh at her employee and started to stutter an apology “my word, Marie I am very sorry her Grace had a late night you see.” 

Marie just smiled “it’s okay Mrs Coulston... I could tell the moment I walked In her Grace is expecting. She’s white and has that sheen only pregnant ladies have” she smiled as Rose looked shocked “I saw the same in my own mama 8 times, it was as clear as day you see” Rose and Mrs Coulston shared a knowing look before nodding “It is not common knowledge Marie and we would appreciate it if you do not say anything” Mrs Coulston said with a stern crispness to her tone.

“I would never dream of it Mrs Coulston!” Marie said simply “I can come back when her Grace is more awake, maybe an evening? If her Grace is more comfortable then, I know mornings can be a trifle difficult for expectant women ” She offered standing and curtseying before pausing “do you have some paper and a quill I may borrow?” Rose handed Marie the paper and she scribbled down a recipe. “Here. If her Grace’s morning sickness was ought like my mama’s this will help. It smells worse than it tastes and tastes horrid but it will ease the sickness, and helps with the exhaustion, I promise. My mama swears by it” and with a nod she left.

As Marie left down the front steps Simon entered from the side having just arrived back home via the stables as he had left his horses with the Groomsman.

Spotting their Master, both Rose and Mrs Coulston curtseyed “your Grace” Simon paused to bow his head to the women. “Is the Duchess alright?” He asked seeing their faces both women turned to look at each “well... she she erm…” Mrs Coulston started “she fell asleep our Grace... during the last interview...” Simon gawked. “She actually fell asleep...? In the middle. My word she must be exhausted. I never knew a woman could just do that.” 

Mrs Coulston smiled and said “your mama did just the same when she was expecting you. It is rare to just fall asleep like that but not uncommon. It has been a long morning though Your Grace” Simon smiled at the mention of his mother, he too did not know much of her. 

“Thank you Mrs Coulston” he said inclining his head with a nod of thanks “I shall carry the Duchess to our chambers”

Simon opened the door carefully to the yellow room and tried not to laugh as he saw his wife just sat, her eyes closed and held tilted back, a gentle snore coming from her mouth as she slept. Normally she was a light sleeper but Simon was able to pick her up and carry her all the way up to their chambers, remove her slippers and outer part of her morning dress without her even noticing. He chuckled, pressed a kiss on her temple and headed into the living quarters of the Duke and Duchess chambers.

It was about two hours later Daphne stirred. This certainly wasn’t the chaise she had been sat on and she jolted up. Wrong move she thought as she bolted from the bed and promptly began heaving. It was getting to the point she was concerned she was going to throw up the babe. 

Simon had heard the retching, it was amazing how quickly he had become accustom to the noise of his wife being sick, and whilst it should repulse him, and previous encounters with people throwing up had always made him queasy, with Daphne it was not like that. He picked up a towel and headed into her changing room where she was bent, head in the pot.

As she stopped, she sensed a figure behind her and turned to see her husband stood holding a towel “thank you” she whimpered as she stood. “Could you call for some tea...” he smiled and rang the bell pull, allowing his wife a moment or two as he headed to the door to speak to the maid, asking for tea for the Duchess from the maid who appeared and then headed into the sitting room where Daphne was now sat. “I believe I may own Rose and Mrs Coulston an apology. I simply cannot believe I just fell asleep!” Simon laughed and sat next to her.

“I am sure they are understanding... it is the perk of being pregnant. You get away with things like this...” He smiled gently rubbing her back “how do you feel?” 

“I feel awful. I just wish I could stop being sick for so long. If mama is to be believed I have another few weeks of this” she groaned Simon gave her a very gentle squeeze as the door knocked and Rose entered “your tea your Grace” with a curtesy. Daphne wrinkled her nose at the extra cup a putrid smell coming from the cup, “what is that...?” She asked. Rose smiled “Marie, the lady who we were talking to... when you...” Daphne groaned.   
  


“Oh my God... I will have to apologise... say it was a late night or something” though Daphne had a sinking suspicion from the look on Marie’s face that. Rose shook her head “she knew ma’am. She knew the moment she walked in.” Daphne felt a bit of fear cross her features, they did not want people to know! “She would not say anything ma’am, she said she saw it with her own mama. This recipe is from her. She said her own mama was quite sick with 9 children and swore by this so we took the liberty of making it for you ma’am...” Rose said “she won’t say a word ma’am I am sure of it. She said to Mrs Coulston she would not, She was a lovely sort of woman if I am be so bold”

Simon smiled “she sounds like she may know what she is doing my love” Daphne said wrinkling her nose at the tea “I will try anything at this juncture for it surely cannot make me worse... and if it works the job is hers!” She proclaimed taking a sip and trying not to gag.

“My word that is disgusting” Simon laughed “it smells worse than it tastes but my lord that is rotten!” Daphne exclaimed

Rose curtseyed and left the room with a bob of her head.

“Mrs Coulston told me today something about your mother” Daphne said as she drank the putrid brew “She told me also...” Simon said. “I may have to say near to the house or not leave you for long if you are going to start falling asleep everywhere.” He teased.

“What are we going to do when we get back to London? Everyone will want to come calling, and I do not want people to know yet... I cannot fall asleep on people!” Daphne said a little panic in her voice.

Simon rubbed her arm “Daphne, you are the Duchess of Hastings. You can tell people to get out or not have people in the house unless you choose. We can keep visitors to just family” he said soothingly 

Daphne smiled but was still panicking “yes but you know Lady Whistledown has spies everywhere! They will find out soon!” 

Simon took her hands and kissed them, “Daphne. People were placing bets on a baby within the year, people saw how much we love each other, before we even realised it ourselves… you heard the Queen at her Luncheon, she had money on it also... we will keep it to us for as long as we can I promise”

Daphne sighed relaxing a little “I imagine you are correct. I swear if any of my brothers have placed a bet I may punch one” Simon laughed “It was rather satisfying watching you punch that Climp… so please allow me the pleasure of watching when you punch them” 

Daphne looked at her husband “which one....” she asked her eyebrow raising and her face set.

Simon tried to keep a straight face “all three...” “I am going to kill them” she grumbled. 

Simon laughed and pulled his wife to him and kissed her “your wrath with be a sight to behold but you will not be able to kill them until after everyone knows” “I shall wait until Aubrey Hall. I shall kill them there” she said simply. “I bet that is the real reason Colin is returning! He will want his winnings!!” her face flushed with anger and amusement. She was starting to feel more like her normal self again. That tea was working wonders.  
  


Simon surveyed his wife “that tea appears to have put some colour back into your complexion” he ran a finger over her cheek. I do feel a bit better now, I think tomorrow I need to give instructions to hire Marie. I think she will make a fine addition” she said. Simon nodded “Yes I believe you should. If she has practise of lots of younger siblings she should be the perfect ladies maid for you when the family gathers and as ours grows” he smiled, giving her a seductive, smouldering look.

“I am not doing going through this experience, 7 more times” Daphne said indignantly. Simon laughed “No I am not sure either of us want a brood that big!” he said with a smile “I was more thinking as your siblings marry and settle and have their own families” Daphne laughed “I thought the same thing earlier actually, as Marie explained her background” Daphne said.

Simon put an arm around his wife “Great Minds, think alike” Simon murmured, placing a kiss upon the hollow of her neck near her ear, that sent shivers down her spine “I bet I know what you are thinking right now” Daphne said with a slight huskiness to her voice. She was definitely feeling better…

  
“Do you now...” Simon smirked back at his wife and kissed her, her retort lost in his kiss.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spolier if you have not read the book* So Marie is the name of the nurse in the second epilogue who will make something foul smelling and tasting to make her better and as it also shows her just falling asleep in Colin... I wanted to make it a running theme.
> 
> ❤️❤️hope you enjoy a little bit of pregnancy fluff 
> 
> Again I’ve wrote this at work with freezing cold fingers so please excuse any mistakes they are all my own as I own nada!!


	5. From the cradle to the grave all I want is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back In London Daphne experiences some pains in the early stages of her pregnancy.
> 
> Can Simon hold his nerve... how does Lady Danbury react to the news?

Simon and Daphne had left Clyvedon for London but due to Daphne’s pregnancy and want to keep it secret for a little while longer they had barely attended any events. Now they were married they had a bit more choice as to what events they wished to attend.

Simon had broken the news to Will and Alice shortly after returning. He had paid them a visit whilst daphne was sleeping one afternoon and their joy and teasing had been for coming and overflowing. Alice has suggested a similar remedy for morning sickness as Marie the Ladies maid after Simon explained why Daphne had not come with him. 

Lady Danbury had arrived about three days after their return to London and had called one afternoon “you return to London and no one has seen hide nor hair of you. Whilst I am well aware of newlywed bliss, and Lady Thistle is abhorrent bore... you’ve yet to attend a ball “she had scolded the pair after the maids had been dismissed from tea.

Daphne and Simon had looked at each other before Simon explained “we have news we wished to keep from Lady Whistledown and her spies and seen as _some_ members of the ton seem to know everything from merely a glance we wished to remain a secret between family for a little while until it is no longer possible to erm... hide the truth” he explained, Lady Danbury raised an eyebrow and with a look at the Duchess, her face now flushed with both embarrassment and something... it clicked “oh blast it” Lady Danbury exclaimed “it would appear I owe the Queen and your mother 10 pounds.” Simon and Daphne both blinked. Before Simon looked at the woman who raised him with amusement in his voice “you have been gambling with Violet and the Queen?! About us having a child no less?!” He blinked both with admiration and bemusement as Lady Danbury laughed “but of course! I had thought perhaps it would be closer to a 12 month after your marriage. The Queen and your mama thought 4 to 6 months whilst a lot of the Ton thought it would be sooner due to your rather hurried marriage” Daphne blinked in shock “I should be more surprised but after your married women soirée I am not that shocked. I am however shocked my mama partook and has managed to not say anything!”

Lady Danbury had laughed and congratulated them she had also recommended to stay in the Queen’s excellent graces that when the time comes to tell people and make the announcement to inform the Queen before the rest of the Ton as she will be thrilled for the couple.

As the visit started to draw to a close, Daphne started to feel a pain in her stomach, it didn’t feel right, it was not a sickness pain. This was like her course though worse. She did her best to ignore it as her husband chatted to Lady Danbury and nodded but as Lady Danbury went to stand and take her leave Simon stood and Daphne made an attempt to, but the pain caused her to double over “oh...” she moaned.

“Daphne?!” Simon sounded panic and both women heard the fright in her voice. Daphne had felt her the colour drain from her face.. “it...it...hurts” she whimpered. Simon just blinked frozen to the spot.

Lady Danbury took charge, she was worried for Daphne but her stony exterior never blinked or cracked as she turned to the footman waiting for orders “Go summon Mrs Taylor. She is based at Shepherds Market, tell her to come straight here. Tell her the duchess is Ill and Lady Danbury has sent from her. Make haste and take the back roads” she snapped at the footman who, at the tap of the woman’s cane in the floor ran as quickly as his feet would take him.

Lady Danbury then looked at Simon “take the Duchess to your chambers. I shall stay here: Taylor is the best in London and shall not say anything.”

Simon at hearing a whimper from his wife and Lady Danbury’s stern “Your Grace! Move” he snapped to it and carefully oh so very carefully picked his wife up and carried her upstairs leaving Lady Danbury downstairs hollering at his staff, he could have sworn she heard her shout at some staff to fetch the Dowager Vicountess but he was too busy moving up the stairs to pay much attention

He carefully put his wife on the bed and pressing his hand to her cheek, his tried to keep his voice calm “c.c.can I get you anything” he hated that his stutter was coming out but he always struggled at times of great emotion and he was doing his best to cling into his sanity for the sake of Daphne and their child.

Daphne taking a deep steaming breath “a towel please?” She was trying to steady herself, she was sure it was just pain. Just a little pain, she could not feel dampness between her legs and surely, surely if something was going wrong...she gave her head a little shake as Simon had darted out of the room and brought a towel.

He handed it to her as she said “thank you” and without even thinking holstered her skirts up in a most decidedly un lady like manner and started to move the towel up towards her womanhood.

Simon blinked... “W...W...what are you doing?” He coughed and moved slightly uncomfortably. He could not remove his eyes from his wife’s frantic hands beneath her gown. Surely she was not... but then it dawned on him... she was checking... “I... I need to check” she said. “My courses. I cannot feel anything but the pain. It’s my lower back and stomach. I had to make sure”

She held her breath and closed her eyes as she started to remove the cloth. Simon held his breath. He knew what she was looking for. 

Blood.

He took a deep breath, Daphne still had her eyes closed. He released a deep breath “nothing” he whispered slightly relived. Daphne blinked as she opened her eyes.

“Oh thank god.” She said with a sigh. Simon put an arm around her. It had stopped some of the panic rising in him. His heart still ached, and he was still worried but like Daphne, he knew, if god forbid anything had gone wrong there would be a clear sign. He held on some hope that all was well. Or would be.

“I will help you change” he said and went to her dressing room. She needed something lighter than her afternoon dress for the doctor.

Daphne kept feeling wave after wave of pain course through her as she changed with Simon’s help: she tried to not whimper at the pain as she saw panic in his eyes each time she let out a small whimper.

About 15 minutes after she changed and they were sat on the bed, Simon rubbing her back where the pain was worst, the door opened, Violet entered slightly white face as she took in the sight of her daughter in pain, followed by Mrs Taylor and Marie, Daphne’s Ladies maid. 

The midwife looked at Simon and just said “Your Grace I must ask you to leave so I can examine your wife” The Midwife saw the anger in the Duke eyes “I will not leave my wife!!” he yelled. Violet took a step to him and took his hand “Simon, it is okay, but it is just a bit erm... I am sure you would be more comfortable In the next room, it will not be long. I will call you as soon as she completes her checks” Violet was blushing as she knew she did not have rank enough to tell the Duke what to do but at times like this, men could be quite troublesome.

Simon looked at Daphne, he could see the same fear mirrored but she nodded “I will be okay. Just, stay near” 

Simon gave the midwife the most haughty glare he could muster as he moved into Daphne’s dressing room and shut the door and then with a quiet sigh, he leaned his back on the door, the fear he had been holding onto for the last 30 minutes knocking the air out of him and his knees buckled so he slid down the door and leaned against it. He could hear the muffled conversation through the closed door.

Mrs Taylor had asked Daphne to scoot back onto the bed and prop her legs up. Daphne did so as the older woman said “Before I run my hands over you, have you checked for bleeding?” she asked soothingly. Daphne nodded “Yes. There is nothing. It was the first thing I did. The pain…” she winced “it is like my courses just worse” she moaned. The midwife nodded “Yes of course. I believe everything is okay with the babe as there is no bleeding which is a good sign your grace” she said, “I am going to run my hands over your upper legs and stomach before I get you to turn over if that is okay?” she asked. Violet took her daughters hand, having breathed a sigh of relief at the confirmation of no blood. It was not uncommon for young women to lose the babe a short way into the pregnancy but Violet had worked out that Daphne had to be close to the 12 week mark now so surely most of the danger of miscarriage had passed.

Daphne had nodded at the midwife, Marie stood close to hand with towels and a bowl close, her face set, she had seen her mama go through this sort of paid and check so waited patiently for her services to be required. Mrs Taylor made her way around Daphne, her nodding at the pain near her hips, the bottom of her stomach below her belly button and then her lower back after she turned.

Mrs Taylor stood and instructed Daphne to turn back over and sit normal and beckoned for the water. She turned to Marie and said, “You can ask his Grace to come back in now as I am finished with my exam”

Marie moved to the dressing room door and knocked, Simon had a brief 30 seconds to get off the floor less he fall through it. He had not finished standing and was barely to his knees when the door opened, Daphne tried not to laugh as Marie bopped a curtsey “You can come back in now your Grace”

Simon nodded, got to his feet and walked to the bed, sat down and placing a protective arm around his wife, as the midwife started to explain.

“I suppose Your Grace, the pain is due to your bones readying for the swell of your stomach. You are quite petite and often during first pregnancies, younger women find the pain to be more intense whilst it moves” Violet and Daphne both nodded. Violet, whilst pregnant with Anthony had minor pains but she had not been as small as her daughter. Simon just looked perplexed. He knew his wife was petite, but she always seemed made of stockier things. This did not help the panic that was rising in him again over childbirth.

Daphne asked, “Is there anything I can do to help the pain?” she asked Mrs Taylor smiled “Hot water baths, some salts in the bath will help soothe the muscle but I would place you at around 11 weeks, maybe closer to 12 weeks give the feel of your abdomen. You can also walk, walking is very beneficial to ladies in your condition, it will help your hips. You will most likely feel a swell in your stomach, like you’ve eaten too much in the next three weeks. Most women, especially as petite as you will be rather large with child. I must say, I would not be surprised if you find your ankle swell and you have to take to the confinement room earlier than most” Mrs Taylor explained. “there is no medication I can suggest you request from a physician as it is all much too dangerous for an unborn babe” she had seen the Duke about to speak and answered his first question without preamble.

Simon nodded and swallowed, praying his next question would not come out as a stammer “is… there anything we can do to help when the erm… time comes?” he asked. Mrs Taylor looked at him with kind eyes “I would arrange for a physician to be present in case, Her Grace appears to be healthy and strong despite the small stature so in my experience I do not envisage too much of a difficulty and whichever Midwife you choose, ensure they check with her grace out at regular intervals throughout as the swell of her stomach grows to ensure of no complications, a competent midwife will be able to feel the babe through the stomach to ensure they are correctly positioned”

Daphne blinked “Positioned?” she asked but before the Midwife could answer Violet did “Most babies move to come out head first. It is less difficult… if they do not and come out bottom first it can be more… complicated” she said and Mrs Taylor nodded “Breech I believe is the name and if I recall correctly Lady Bridgerton is best placed to tell you about that sort of birth should you need to help ” Daphne and Simon both looked at Violet “Hyacinth came out bottom first. Mrs Taylor helped deliver you all.” Daphne looked understanding “oh… that is why it was so… perilous that night?” Violet nodded. Simon only prayed that Daphne would not have to endure this.

Simon turned to Mrs Taylor “Are you available for the Duchess’s confinement?” Daphne blinked, they had not discussed this, but she supposed if her mother used her… “Lady Danbury believes you are the best in London and if you have helped deliver the Bridgerton’s I would very much like to hire you for my wife” he said matter-of-factly.

Mrs Taylor blinked “Your Grace?” She looked at Daphne, as it was usually the woman who picked their nurses “It would be an honour but would you not prefer a court midwife?”

Daphne shook her head as did Simon “If you helped bring me and my siblings into this world, I would feel much more comfortable with you as well. However, I must tell you I do want my husband in the room” She said reassuringly at Simon “And my mother of course” Violet blinked, that had no discuss this yet but she smiled and nodded her agreement. Mrs Taylor looked between the three, she knew at that moment the Duke would not leave like most husbands and this was no ordinary couple so nodded “Of course. It would be my honour and privilege to help you”

Mrs Taylor and Violet stood at the same time “You should get some rest, your Grace” Mrs Taylor said. “I will inform Lady Danbury all is well” Violet said as she left the room.

“I shall call back in 3 weeks” Mrs Taylor added “I will leave a card with all my directions and should be planning to leave London, please let me know where you are headed and I will provide details of who is available in the area should you need emergency assistance whilst away” she said simply.

“Mrs Taylor” Daphne said, “You said I am around 11 weeks” the midwife nodded “Does that mean the sickness will stop?” The midwife smiled “it will lessen but you may find you start to get repulsed by certain foods, your sense of smell and taste increase tenfold in this next stage. I remember your mother had a terrible aversion to Herrings and Kippers throughout her next stages” Daphne smiled “She had warned me around this”

Mrs Taylor paused a moment before adding “You may find your hormones a little uncontrollable soon” giving a knowing glance between the couple “You may indulge but be careful” she said before curtseying and leaving the room, Marie on her tails to show her out trying not to let amusment show on her face at the look on both the Duke and Duchess’ face.

Daphne went scarlet, Simon startled “is it that obvious” she laughed.

Simon kissed her head. “Mr Granville said we had the look of true devotion even when were attempting to be distant with one another so I believe my dear wife it must be” he placed a hand on her stomach. “I must admit I was terrified something was going to happen” Daphne said quietly.

“So was I, I cannot bare to lose you. Or the babe but you especially. I cannot fathom my life without you” he said. “I promise not to be too much of bear, but I am likely to be very protective of you even more now” Daphne laughed “that I did not doubt my dear. I was half expecting, as soon as the swell starts to show to be locked away for the duration of my confinement” Simon laughed “If I did that your brothers may come calling and seeking my blood. If you did not kill me first”

Daphne smiled “yes, I should still like to go out and promenade whilst I still can. Of course, as I get much too big then I will possibly, only possibly mind, listen to you more and stay home. Providing you keep me company” Simon smiled “Once I will, and should your brothers marry you will have sisters-in-law to keep you company also”

Simon helped Daphne pull on a robe as they moved from their chambers to the sitting room, Marie had returned to say Lady Danbury wanted to take her leave. Violet had already left as Eloise had an appointment at the Modiste.

Lady Danbury entered the room and smiled at the couple “Your mother told me that it was just growing pains and that you have hired Mrs Taylor” Simon nodded “We have Lady Danbury, if you truly believe she is the best in London then she will do for my wife and the court midwifes can stay where they are” Lady Danbury chuckled “if all of London would just listen to me, it would be a truly happier place” Daphne laughed “You are quite right Lady Danbury” she smiled.

Lady Danbury inclined her head to them both and smiled about to take her leave “You are both going to be wonderful parents” Simon looked at the older woman shocked “I know everything Simon, as you well know and when have I ever been wrong” she smirked her knowing smirk as she left.

Daphne looked at her husband “What was that about?” Simon laughed “I believe, she knew about our Ruse long before anyone else, and that it was not a ruse. She saw what everyone saw and help me realise that I was a fool to let the Prince court you” Daphne melted a little at the love she felt “really?” she asked Simon nuzzled into his wife and rubbed her nose against his.

“Really” he said “She saw what my heart felt, what my soul was trying to tell me that I was too stubborn to realise” he moved closer to her mouth “what was that…” Daphne asked, she knew but she wanted to hear it “that… no matter what promises or vows I had made or will ever make, between the cradle and the grave… all I ever truly wanted or want… was you” and with that he captured his wife’s lips in his and they both quite forgot the troubles of the day, content to kiss and hold one another until they were summoned for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes fro U2’s all I want is you song. I listened to it yesterday and this had started as something else but I found I wanted to go a different way.
> 
> I can see Daphne having difficult pregnancies but relatively easy births (just for the sheer pleasure of Simon’s reactions 😂)
> 
> I did extensive research and not much was done during pregnancy checks wise from a doctor but everything was from a midwife. I gathered from what I had read, they didn’t know much medically so this was as far as I went, I may have a few more angsty posts throughout.
> 
> I will be taking my time between stories so I know it makes sense. These aren’t beta’d and i will be making more of an effort to post without so many errors. It’s shocking given English is my main language, but if I write on my phone instead of a computer it goes to hell.
> 
> My last story has been updated to make it flow better.
> 
> The next I am not sure how I plan to do it as I want scheming and plotting with Colin about Kate and Anthony so it is moving into The Viscount who Loves me and that Pall Mall game but from Colin Daphne and Simons POV... cause let’s be honest, competitive Daphne’s is going to very much turn Simon on.
> 
> As always feedback and kudos welcome ❤️❤️


	6. Aubrey Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin updates Daphne and Simon on Anthony. How do they take to Kate and how will they help with the push Anthony needs to realise his own feelings?

Simon and Daphne had managed to make there way through the last few weeks in London without the news of their expectancy making it into Lady Whistledown. They had followed Lady Danbury’s advise and informed Queen Charlotte. She had been overjoyed and sent an elaborate rocking horse to Hastings House, along with her assurances of quiet until they saw fit to announce the news. They had agreed to wait until Daphne started to show before announcing the news, and all family members had been sworn to secrecy.

They were due to travel to Aubrey Hall in the next day, as Violet was hosting a party in their country seat. Simon had not visited Aubrey Hall and was looking forward to it as he had heard a lot about their country seat from both Anthony and his wife. Daphne had told them in detail about their games and about the “red ball incident” as it is was referred to and rather liked the idea of watching a game, but maybe not whilst Daphne was in such a delicate condition. He had hoped, that as it was a party, they may not want a game whilst their mother was hosting guests.

The morning before they were due to leave, Jefferies came upon the Duke and Duchess, shortly before Luncheon and announced, “A Mr Colin Bridgerton to see you both, your Graces” and with a nod turned to the door and Colin came striding in the room, his eyes wide at the food in front of him. “Colin!” Daphne stood, and so did Simon which was custom, and Daphne hugged her favourite brother “Daff! Simon! It is good to see you both” as he hugged his sister back. Daphne gave Jefferies a nod, which confirmed the raised eye of the butler, the question clear, on her butler’s face. Jefferies was aware of the appetite of his mistress’ brother and he departed to the kitchens. Daphne released her brother from her hug “It is good to see you Colin! How long are you back in England for?” She asked Colin smiled and took a seat once Daphne and Simon had resat down and began to pick at the food, without being invited to. It would normally be considered bad manners but even Simon found Colin’s appetite amusing and knew there was no way to stop his 3rd Brother in Law eating.

Colin smiled at his sister “I may stay through to the end of the season, it looks like it may be most interesting with Anthony and his exploits!” he grinned. Simon laughed “Anthony did declare he was planning to marry this season, we have missed a few of the balls, how goes his pursuit? He asked interesting.

Colin grinned “Well our dear brother has declared he wishes to marry the diamond of the season, a Miss Edwina Sheffield” Daphne nodded taking a sip of her tea “Yes I read in Whistledown about her. Did she really declare she would not marry without her sister’s approval?”

Colin grinned his mischievous lopsided grin “That is indeed the truth. I met the elder Miss Sheffield at the Hartside Ball last week. She _loathes_ Anthony” he smirked and Daphne and Simon both chuckled “Oh dear” and Daphne, catching that glint in her brother’s eye “What did you do…”

Colin laughed, “I told our dear brother that Miss Sheffield could not say enough about him, implying it was good… and introduced them… and made him dance with her in my stead…” “You did not!” Daphne exclaimed.

“That’s not even the best bit… Daff, I swear the tension between them was palpable… I watched the dance across the room, as it ended, I swear she _stamped_ on his foot.” Daphne looked scandalised and Simon roared with laughter “she did not!” Colin nodded “She did. Anthony could not take his eyes off her. I know Lady Whistledown reports he is courting Miss Edwina, but it is clear to me that it should be the elder of the two… she is so much like our older brother it is unbelievable.” Daphne asked how and regaled her with the details of his conversation with Kate and his observations of the two.

“And after he had paid Miss Edwina a visit, which ended up with them in the Serpentine, all he could do was rattle on about the elder Miss Sheffield. I mean even at the Musicale that mother hosted last week, though he left the room with Ms Rosso, she returned without him not 20 minutes later and Anthony did not reappear. Ms Rosso looked most put out…” Simon raised an eyebrow “Really?” Simon knew of Anthony’s history with Ms Rosso, Daphne did not but she knew of Anthony’s reputation “And why does that make you think he is interested in Miss Sheffield?” Colin just grinned “Miss Sheffield was missing from the room whilst Ms Rosso reappeared, and she returned 20 minutes after and then left the party. Anthony stayed hidden in his office. He appeared about an hour after Mrs and Miss Sheffield left and had asked after Miss Sheffield” Daphne’s face crumbled “I hope nothing untoward has happened. I know of Anthony’s reputation but after his reaction and actions toward Simon, I would hope he would not be stupid enough to ruin the reputation of a young woman” Simon looked curious “No. he would not… it does sound interesting though”

Colin grinned “Mother has invited the Sheffield’s to Aubrey Hall, we have to do some meddling in our dear brother’s life to ensure he realises which of the sisters he should be with…” Daphne grinned a wicked smile, Simon stroked his chin. “Absolutely” Smirked Daphne and Simon shrugged “I suppose putting your brother through the same torture he tried to put me through only seems fair.”

The next day Daphne and Simon arrived before the rest of the guests, Daphne, Colin and Simon were in the hall and looking around, Benedict was not due to arrive until tomorrow, the younger Bridgerton’s had been escorted into the family wing away from the guests. It was a slightly overcast day and Simon was about to suggest a nap when Daphne turned to Colin “How about a game of Pall Mall, we can invite Anthony and get away from the guests for a while before everyone arrives as I fear mother will have planned so much over this coming week that I fear we won’t have time…” Colin beamed “Capital Idea! I shall go find Anthony!” and he strode off to enquire of his mother where his elder brother was.

Simon waited til Colin turned the corner and with a stern glare at his wife “Are you sure that this is a good idea Daphne. Your condition…” Daphne narrowed her eyes in a scowl “My condition” she hissed “Does not preclude exercise, I am well rested this morning and I assure you it will not be so taxing to best my brothers…” she crossed her arms over her chest in a belligerent stance, one he had seen many a time from her brothers. “Fine…” he sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with her “But if it begins to rain, as I fear it might, you are to return to the house immediately.” He tone brooking no arguments but she opened her mouth to argue “that is my compromise… as I do not feel you should be playing but I am prepared to allow it...” Daphne Scowled, “Allow it?” Simon nodded curtly. “Fine… I will come if it rains… “ her tone was hesitant, Simon gave her a pointed look “I mean it Daphne, you come back willingly or I will just pick you up, mid game and bring you back or I will just lock you in our chambers so you _cannot_ play…” Daphne admitted defeat and nodded.

The pair made their way down to the game passing Anthony who was in jaunty spirits and announced he was heading to get Miss Sheffield to join them. Simon and Daphne spared each other a knowing glance, thinking he was off to fetch the elder of the two sisters but was surprised to find Colin with a dark-haired woman. Introductions were made, Daphne found herself instantly drawn to Kate and felt she would fit in well with the Bridgerton’s. She could see what Colin had been talking about. Simon watched his wife interacting with Kate and felt a kindred spirit, she would make a fine addition to the family if his oldest friend would see sense.

Simon had never played a game of Pall Mall and was rather pleased he hadn’t prior to marrying Daphne, as they were competitive and bloody thirsty. Simon was actually a little scared for his life. He watched Anthony, he knew he was competitive, he had seen that at University, but this was another level. Simon conversed with Miss Edwina on their brief interludes but knew without a shadow of a doubt this would be the wrong woman for his friend. The elder of the two was everything he suspected his friend needed. Fiery, witty and would not put up with his escapades. Whilst Colin had said that Kate appeared to loathe Anthony, to him it looked like neither understood their own feelings. They bickered and nettled each other but both seemed to enjoy it. Simon had seem Anthony through the Drama with Sienna, he could see it clear as day, that whilst he had looked at Sienna with lust, it was just that, he assumed that Anthony had maybe fancied himself in love but it was obvious now to Simon that this woman, this Kate Sheffield was the right woman for his friend.

Daphne watched her brother with amusement, he rarely paid much attention to anything other than his own game, but he was forever glancing at Kate, watching her face, her moves and Daphne was sure he did not once spare a glance for the woman he has supposedly chosen for a bride. Daphne could not understand why her brother was so against the idea of love in his marriage. He had spent more time with their parents that anyone, more time in the presence of true love and to think he did not want that, could not have that made no sense to her. She wanted her brother as happy in marriage as she was, and she was sure that Kate would be that person for him.

Daphne watched Anthony take his turn, his ball landing close to the last wicket, and in the way of Colin’s ball, she watched Anthony’s calculating smirk as he worked out his next few moves. She looked at Colin who had an evil grin on his face, calculating his next move and she watched as Colin took a swing and ‘missed’ his ball and hit Anthony’s and sent the horribly pink ball flying with a cry of “Woohoo”

She heard Anthony growl as he hiked his way over to the ball. She could see the exchange between Kate and Anthony and watched as Kate’s face changed and she hitched her skirts in a manner that was not becoming a duchess and ran over to Anthony and Kate in time to see the pink ball shoot into the water and laughed and teased Anthony with Colin who was grinning wickedly by her side.

Simon strolled over and declared the end of the game, he was too busy looking up at the sky and even Daphne could tell it was due to rain soon. She blushed as Simon announced her “Delicate” condition, but the pair left as they could see steam coming from Anthony’s ears at being declared the loser.

As they were walking back to the house she turned to her husband “I though we were not telling anyone… save family” Simon grinned “I would wager that before we announce your condition, Anthony announces his engagement to Kate” Daphne laughed “I would take you up on that but I feel you are correct. In fact, I would be surprised if it was not before we depart Aubrey Hall. Anthony could not stop watching Kate throughout the game. I have never met anyone so much like Anthony it is almost like a female version” Simon laughed “I daresay you are right my dear”

“I just hope Anthony does not mess this up. I know he said he would not marry for love, but Miss Edwina is not the right choice for him… it is clear to me that there is a connection between your brother and Kate.” It was silly how quickly both Daphne and Simon had taken to calling Kate, Kate rather than Miss Sheffield. Daphne nodded “Indeed, Kate is born to be a Bridgerton, I am sure of it… we may have to enlist Colin’s help and give them both a shove should it be required… she is perfect for him” Simon smiled steering Daphne into the house. “I agree and I like her. She will do well as a Viscountess” Daphne smiled her agreement.

The following day, Daphne felt tired after being kept awake with the storm, and felt her joints hurting due to the game yesterday. Her ankles were a little swollen, she sighed. She summoned her maid and ordered a bath to help soak her muscles. Simon had left her to rest that morning and came back as she was resting in the bath.

He grinned as he saw his wife naked in the bath, he felt a tightening in has pants at the sight in front of him but the look of discomfort on his wife’s face, kept the desire at bay for a moment he came up and kneeled next to the bed pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead “Are you alright dearest?” Daphne sighed and nodded “Yes, though… I feel you may have been correct about yesterday.” Simon tried not to smirk “Oh?” Daphne could almost feel the conflict he was experiencing and turned to face him “You may wipe the smirk… but yes, my ankles are feeling it today” Simon steeled his expression “I am sorry you are suffering… and I will not croon but I did warn you” he smirked unable to help himself.

He leaned in and kissed her before she had a chance to argue with him. They got lost in the moment and Simon was about to scoop his wife up from the bath and take her to bed but was disrupted by a knock on the door. Grumbling and readjusting his breeches he made his way to the door, opening it and sticking his head out, it was the butler, explaining that all Bridgerton’s were required in the family room at 2pm.

Simon nodded and headed back into the room and explained this to his wife. Daphne raised her eyebrows. “I am assuming there is some sort of announcement if we are being summoned. Good god I hope there hasn’t been another scandal… we had more than enough in this family to last a lifetime” she laughed. Simon nodded his agreement, they had an hour before they were required. Simon helped Daphne out of the bath, admiring his wife’s naked form, the very slight swell of her stomach just becoming noticeable whilst naked.

Simon helped his wife dress and readied her hair into a simple Chignon, he adored helping her dress and doing her hair. It was a kink and pleasure of his to be the person to undress and redress her. They made their way into the family room where the rest of the Bridgerton’s were gathered looking confused.

Once everyone arrived Anthony cleared his throat and made the announcement, that after being caught in a compromising position (in no small thanks to a bee... all the elder Bridgerton’s stiffened at the mention of a bee...) by their respective mothers and Portia Featherington, he and Miss Kate Sheffield would be married next week.

Simon watched his friend, who was clearly nervous telling his family physically relax as the entire family cheered at the news. No one happier than Colin, who was taking it upon himself to say it was his doing. Though Anthony had scowled saying it was a bee. Simon could see something in his friend’s demeanour, no one like being “trapped” into marriage, he had similar experience, but he was sure deep down that Kate was the right woman for him.

After dinner that evening, and the announcement to the entire party, Simon went to Anthony in his study to ensure his friend was alright. Anthony had offered him a seat and a whiskey and Simon had asked “Are you happy?” Anthony took a moment “Kate is a fine woman, she will make an excellent Viscountess…” Simon could not help but notice his friend’s evasion “But… are you happy” he pressed. Anthony sighed “I am… I mean no man likes being trapped into marriage… I mean you of all people understand, I guess. But Kate and I have established a friendship over the last few days and…” he trailed off. Simon wanted to push but he knew better. “Yes, I understand… but as you know I do love your sister” he let his statement hang in the air as Anthony took a swig of his drink “Yes… I maintain what I said. I am not marrying for love… Kate will be happy. She will fit in the family…everyone likes her and will care for her when…” Anthony snapped out of it. Not finishing his sentence. Simon raised an eyebrow. He wanted to press he wanted to ask but he knew better and changed tact “I am pleased you are happy. You do deserve it Anthony and despite your incessant arguing with one another I can see you are well suited” Anthony grinned “I can’t help it. She brings the worst out in me” Simon laughed. The two sat in companionable silence for a while finishing their drinks before Simon rose “Daphne is thrilled with having Kate as a sister, but I best rescue your future wife from my wife’s clutches before she changes her mind… though after seeing you all at Pall Mall yesterday… I am impressed she accepted, regardless of the situation.” Anthony stood and laughed “Yes… Kate did handle the crazy competitiveness of our family… “Simon noted the glazed look on his friends face “It may have scared me off” he teased “Kate… is one of a kind” Anthony nodded his agreement “that she is”

The friends parted and Simon entered the room where Kate and the other Sheffield’s were sat with the rest of the Bridgerton’s and escorted his wife out of the room filling her in of his conversation with Anthony. There were no secrets between them. “I do believe your brother is well on his way of being in love… though it may take him time to realise it…” Simon said as they entered their room. Daphne laughed “Us Bridgerton’s are stubborn, I’d wage he will be the last to realise that he loves her… I am sure Kate is either already in love with him, or close to being. She is a wonderful woman. I cannot wait to know her better”

Simon grinned as he shut the door. “Yes, they will be a good match, though I do not wish to talk of your brother and his upcoming nuptials…” he smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist “Do you not…?” Daphne teased, clearly following her husbands thought process and he shook his head as his eyes glazed with desire “What ever do you wish to discuss then my love…” she wrapped an arm around his back pulling herself closer to him, Simon pressed his lips closely to hers whispering “how quickly I can get you out of this dress….” Before capturing her lips in his and rendering any reply impossible for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My Saphne muse deserted me in favour for Kanthony and Benophie…   
> I will aim to update at least twice per month going forward..
> 
> this is a filler chapter but I wanted to write about Pall Mall, Kate and Anthony's engagement as I need it for going forward...
> 
> As usual I own nothing and comments and kudos are welcome


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Anthony's wedding.  
> Kate and Daphne grow closer as Daphne helps Kate transition into her new life as Viscountess.
> 
> Daphne has a plan to help Kate at her first function since the wedding.

Daphne rather enjoyed watching her older brother marry, whilst she knew he had no intention of marrying for love, it was obvious to everyone in the family that theirs would be love match. It was clearly just going to be Anthony who was the last to notice. Whatever his reasons were for not wanting to marry, Daphne couldn’t help but believe that Kate was really the best person for her brother.

In the week before the wedding, Daphne had spent a lot of time with Kate and helped prepare for life in a position she never expected to be. Being a Viscountess would have its responsibilities and challenges which Daphne was sure she could help her with. Kate was witty, stubborn and very intelligent, she would suit Anthony to no end and Daphne was thrilled to have such a sister.

Simon spent the week before the wedding helping Anthony with the preparations and helped with the paperwork as he had known the required forms especially as there was no dowry to be exchanged it was a simple transaction which had only taken a day. Simon had gotten to know Kate well over the week and heard a lot about her from his wife. Simon was overjoyed to have someone else who was outsider marrying into the carnage that was the Bridgerton’s and whilst attending a family dinner had found time to speak to his future sister in law and firmly believed that she would make a great addition to the family. She adored her own family, that much was obvious and knowing how protective Anthony was, he could only chuckle when he thought about the younger Bridgerton’s stepping out to make their own matches. With Anthony and Kate to impress, it would be a hard feat for anyone to ascertain.

The wedding was a lovely affair, the ceremony was small, Benedict and Edwina attended their respective siblings as Daphne and Simon watched. Simon tried to distract Gregory through the ceremony after his tears, though Simon did have to admit, it was his own fault… Daphne tried to keep Hyacinth under control. The reception was a much livelier affair and Daphne found that she started to tire quickly, the strain of the day starting to be felt in her feet, it was still not visible or obvious that the Duchess was expecting and save for Bridgerton’s and Lady Danbury, no one else present knew and Simon was rather happy with this. He rather liked that he and Daphne were still able to keep secrets from Lady Whistledown.

As Anthony and Kate departed for their Wedding Night and Honeymoon Simon took Daphne home and they stayed in hiding, preferring each other’s company and that of the Bridgerton’s.

Over the next two weeks’ Daphne’s bump became more prominent and she knew it would be time to tell everyone soon. Rather than visiting the Modiste in person, she had managed to arrange, via Benedict no less, for Madame Delacroix to come and do her new measurements and provide a few larger cloaks so she could visit without people seeing her bump. Daphne had a plan all worked out in her head about where and when she would announce their happy news.

By the time Kate and Anthony arrived back in town, Daphne felt massive though, given her petite frame, it wasn’t that big. Her mother had told her she was positively tiny compared to how she was when she was pregnant with Anthony and by the time she was as far along as Daphne was, she couldn’t actually see her feet. Daphne laughed and was thankful for small mercies though she was sure that someone would find out before she had a chance to act out her plan.

The day after their arrival back in London, Daphne invited Kate over for tea whilst Simon and Anthony had things to attend to in Parliament. Kate arrived looking blissfully happy and very much the newlywed and Daphne beamed as Kate came in having been announced by Jefferies “I must say Kate, marriage suits you. You are positively radiant!” Kate smiled as Daphne hugged her, which Kate returned with a smile “Thank you Daphne, I did not think we had been away that long but you are going to have difficulties hiding your pregnancy now!” Daphne laughed and waved a nonchalant hand “Let me worry about that” and she poured tea and asked about Kate’s honeymoon. She did not need the intimate details but as the two had returned to Aubrey Hall, Daphne had keen to hear how her brother was back in his favourite place. Kate was radiant as she talked about the walks and the grounds. “I had suggested to Anthony that maybe, we could make our Pall Mall match an annual thing? I wanted to hear what you thought before I spoke to the others but knowing what I know about Colin I am sure he would be eager for it” Daphne grinned “a repeat of that infamous match!?” she practically squealed “oh I am all for that!” Kate laughed “I thought you might be. I was thinking maybe we could have just family and then have our rematch and then maybe a match a few days later, providing we have all the balls with other family members who want to participate?” Daphne laughed “Yes that sounds like a good idea, Eloise and Benedict were most put out that they missed the match. They love seeing Anthony soundly beaten.” Kate laughed “I cannot promise that every year, but I will certainly try”

The two women sat and chatted for a little while longer before Daphne decided to bring up the reason, she invited Kate over, “Are you and Anthony attending Lady Montrose’s ball this evening?” she asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Kate felt her face drain of colour a little as she nodded “We are, though I must admit I am dreading it. I know people gossiped our hasty marriage, some even had the gall to say things to my face before the wedding, I swear I was close to hitting Lady Cowper and her cow faced daughter” Daphne spluttered her tea and she reacted in shock before laughing as Kate said “Oh I beg your pardon! That was very rude of me!” Daphne still laughing shook her head “Don’t you worry about that with me. I cannot abide either women. Cressida is rotten. I knew you to frank but my dear Kate, I think you just went up even further in my estimations” Kate grinned “but yes, I do rather fear peoples comments tonight. Even as a Bridgerton, or the Viscountess which is bizarre anyway, I do not wish for anyone to be rude about the family. I could not bare it!” Daphne leaned and patted her hand.

“Well I had an idea that I thought might help… ease you into things and take the attention away from you, for at least tonight anyway” Daphne said cryptically with a smile “Oh… and what do you propose?” Kate asked interested. Prior to her betrothal to Anthony she had not much to do with the Duchess but since, the two had become firm friends and Kate was grateful to have someone to help her through the difficult parts of her new role, as like herself, Daphne had gone from Miss, to Duchess, like she had gone Miss to Viscountess. It was all very daunting!

Daphne smiled “Well Simon and I have not attended any balls or parties since you and Anthony departed for the country so at present, no one save family still knows about this” and she gestured to her bump. Kate nodded, starting to think she could see where this was going. “So I have not told Simon this yet, but I was planning on going to the ball tonight, for a little while anyway, in support of my brother and you of course, but… I was planning to turn up a little while, after you and Anthony, thus detracting the attention from our wonderful new Viscountess to the stupid bet that half of the _ton_ have in place over when Simon and I would be expecting our first child”

Kate laughed “a bet?” Daphne sighed and nodded “Lady Danbury told us. The Queen apparently has won, she is aware as we told her prior to Aubrey Hall but she agreed to secrecy” Kate laughed again “Oh Daphne that would be lovely, I mean I would imagine people will still pay attention but you are right, people would be more fascinated in your child than they would be little me and Anthony. It would make this evening a lot less galling!” Kate beamed feeling herself relax a little. Daphne smiled “that settles it. I shall tell Simon. Feel free to tell Anthony if you wish” Kate had a devilish grin on her face “Absolutely not! It is more fun to know things about the family and about things going to happen before he does!” Daphne laughed “Oh Kate, you really are perfect for my brother!” Daphne saw a little of the mirth leave Kate’s eyes. Anthony would see it eventually and soon Kate would believe it. Daphne gave Kate’s hand a gentle squeeze and they passed the rest of the visit in chat about the rest of the season.

About 30 minutes after Kate had departed, Simon returned home to find Daphne sat in her drawing room with her feet up and book resting on the swell of her stomach. “Good afternoon your Grace” Simon smirked with a low bow. Daphne turned her head and beamed at her husband “Good afternoon Husband. Did you have a good morning? Were important decisions made? Have you changed the world?” Daphne teased. Simon came and pressed a kiss to her lips before settling at the bottom of the sofa by her feet, flicking off her shoes and rubbing her feet.

Since their return from Aubrey Hall, Simon had taken to doing this when he could as it helped the circulation in her feet and Daphne loved having her feet rubbed. “Alas dear wife we did not. Lord Perkins rambled on for 2 hours about something, I am sure both Anthony and I fell asleep” Daphne laughed, relaxing as Simon rubbed her pressure points on her feet. “How was your tea with Kate?” Simon asked Daphne “it was lovely, she has suggested we make the Pall Mall an Annual Event.” Simon laughed “Yes Anthony mentioned that. He maintains that he wanted a chance at retribution, and it was his idea, but the two-week family event was Kate’s idea. Anthony was practically gushing when he was telling me. If your brother thinks he will not fall in love with Kate, he is an idiot. I have never, in all the time I have known him seen him gush like that, or speak about someone as he does Kate… even when he was berating me about courting you, there is so much passion and adoration there” Daphne smiled “Yes Anthony is an idiot, I maintain he will be the last one to know… and still won’t admit it for some time. He is so damn stubborn” she flushed at her blaspheme. “Kate really is perfect for him. I am pleased Anthony has found what we have… even if it takes him a while to realise. I just hope the rest of my family make such good matches” Simon smiled at her “do we have any plans for this evening my dear?” he asked as he switched feet and began rubbing again.

Daphne gave him a wide brilliant smile which meant she had been planning something “well… it is Lady Montrose’s ball this evening” Simon nodded “Yes Anthony said he and Kate were attending. It is their first since their wedding” Daphne nodded “Yes, so I want to go. For a little while” Simon raised an eyebrow and looked curious “really…?” Daphne nodded “Kate is petrified bless her and I know I cannot keep hiding away, and I have to admit it part of the reason I _have_ been hiding as I wanted to announce it at the right time…” Simon laughed “Of course you have…” Daphne smiled “So I want to arrive a little late, after Kate and Anthony, so that attention is diverted from them to us and that ridiculous bet that has been floating around so take the pressure of Kate” if Simon thought he could not love his wife more he was wrong. “You are an amazing woman Daphne Basset do you know that?” Daphne gave her wide smile that never failed to jumpstart his heart “I do but it is nice to hear to you say it today.” Simon leaned over her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips “I love you”

It was later that evening, about 3/4s of the way through Lady Montrose’s Ball that Anthony had finally managed to make his way over to Daphne, her planned had worked perfectly. All attention immediately moved from Kate and Anthony to her and Simon. She had worn a dress that intentionally showed off the swell of her pregnant stomach. The whole room had gone quiet and then erupted. Several people unhappy that they ha lost the bet and it appeared there were a few different bets on at the time which Daphne found rather amusing.

Simon had asked Kate’s hand in a dance and whilst Daphne was resting, Anthony seized his chance and sat next to his sister placing a quick kiss on her cheek “Thank you” he whispered. Daphne turned to grin at him “You’re welcome. Did Kate tell you my plan?” Anthony gave his sister a pointed look “Of course not” Daphne laughed “I was shocked, I had no expected to see you, Hastings had not mentioned the ball when I saw him this morning in Parliament. But after I could see the knowing look in Kate’s eye, I knew something was up and she told me.” Daphne smiled “Kate is amazing woman, she will be a wonderful Viscountess and I know the _ton_ can be vile and cruel and it was to help her have an easier night of it. People will be kinder as they realise what the rest of your family can see” Daphne said with a knowing smirk “and what would that be sister dear?” Anthony asked, unable to help himself “That you adore you wife to the point of distraction, and it is clearly a love match…. Or at least on its way to be…” Daphne saw Anthony’s face harden slightly “Don’t even try to deny it to me Anthony, you might _think_ you don’t love your wife and you _won’t_ love her but since you’ve sat with me, you’ve looked at me twice and not took your eyes off her in between. You’ve danced three times and I daresay you’ll dance again… just… be careful brother. If you hurt Kate… the entire family might have to _hurt,_ you… we all adore Kate. Colin keeps saying he likes Kate more than he likes you” Daphne teased lightening the subject. Daphne pressed a kiss to her brother’s cheek and whispered in his ear “You deserve love and happiness as well brother” and she stood “If you will excuse me” Anthony stood, a little dazed and kissed his sister’s hand as she left and made her way to the women’s resting room. Since the swell of her stomach had become more prominent, she was forever needing to relieve herself and she had only had two glasses of lemonade.

As she departed the resting room, she saw Simon leaning on the wall waiting for her “I thought I might find you here” he smirked. “yes, it is rather annoying, but mother says it will only get worse as I get bigger” Simon took her arm “Shall we take our leave my dear?” Daphne nodded and they made their way out “What did you say to your brother when I was dancing with Kate?” Simon asked curiously “Nothing much, only trying to make him see sense, and telling him he hurts Kate the entire family may hurt him” Simon laughed “Well he came and took her away for another dance and was whispering in her ears she was bright red and they hurried off in the middle of the dance giggling. I hope you are right and he sees sense sooner rather than later” Daphne smiled as the pair departed in their carriage and headed back to Hasting House for the night.

The next morning, as was customary after a big ball the latest Lady Whistledown was delivered, Daphne grinned as she read it

_AH Gentlest Reader,_

_If you were not at the Montrose Ball last night, shame on you! It was night of wonderous and joyous news!_

_Lord and Lady Bridgerton have returned from their honeymoon. This author is aware of the rumours of their hasty marriage but after 4 dances and disappearing like giggling schoolroom children in the middle of the ball, this author refuses to believe any of it! This is quite clearly a love match_

_But enough of the newlyweds, the truly most wonderous news from last night was the arrival of the Duke and Duchess of Hastings looking splendid and every bit the loved-up pair we have come to know and adore sporting a surprise! The Duchess of Hastings is expecting their first child! Congratulations to Queen Charlotte as this Author understands, she is the winner of the bet that was circulating the ladies of the ton as to the arrival of this news. Lady Featherington looked rather put out that she found out the news via their arrival, she rather thought she was the fountain of all gossip in this town…._

_This author has a confession to make. This author has been aware of this news for some time but out of respect to our happy couple has opted NOT to share this news, it was shared in secret and this author was sworn to secrecy but now the cat is out of the bag, I wish the happy couple congratulations and all the best as they venture into the world of parenthood. The Dowager Viscountess will no doubt be crooning at the news of her first grandchild…_

_Now… how long will it before the Viscount and his new wife are expecting their first child… given their giggles this evening… this author would wager it won’t be long…_

_Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers 1 June 1814_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is so in Kate's corner. she'd kick her brother's backside (in fact this may be coming.... in a later chapter... angry pregnancy Daphne shouting at Anthony) She knows her brother better than he realises :)
> 
> but I have it in my head that Daphne really helps Kate get ready for life as a Viscountess and the two stick together, seen as they both will live in London I think they will be closer!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome


	8. Quickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne feels the baby move for the first time...

Just over two weeks had passed since Daphne and Simon had “announced” they were expecting their first child and in the last two weeks Daphne could have sworn her stomach just exploded. She went from only a little bump to not being able to see her blasted feet. It made moving around a nightmare and given the swelling in her feet she was already completely fed up. Knowing she had at least 2 and half months of this made her sigh. She was only just able to fit in by the pianoforte, where she was sat at present playing a light lullaby tune, Simon had gone out early that morning having said something about Anthony being drunk, possible thrown out by Kate and he was going to ensure he was alright and find out what was going on and if required, drag him home, like he had tried to do to him. Daphne had given him permission to punch her brother if it was necessary. Daphne was going to go see Kate, but she figured that Kate wouldn’t want to see a Bridgerton at the moment if her brother was being the colossal idiot, she knew him to be. Daphne knew from experience that sometimes, in times like this, all you wanted was to be alone.

  
She played away at the pianoforte hoping beyond hope that her brother would sort himself out, the last Simon had said, Anthony spent most days at the club and only returned home at night, like he was avoiding spending time with his wife. Daphne had seen the look on her brother’s face when he saw his wife at balls and across the room. He was a fool to think he wasn’t in love with his wife. Everyone but he could see it but Daphne just figured it was Bridgerton trait, it was the same with her and Simon, they were convinced it was ruse, but everyone else around them could see the truth. It was the same with Anthony and Kate.

  
Daphne paused at the end of her song to turn the music and felt a little flutter through her stomach, not pain but like butterflies scooting around her bump. She gasped, pressing her hands to her stomach. Her mother had asked only yesterday if this had started yet, she was big enough to start to feel her child inside her moving around. Violet had described the sensation, but nothing had prepared her for how it felt. It made it all feel real. She grinned a watery smile, a little sad Simon wasn’t here to experience this, but it was phenomenal, she played a little more and felt it happen again. The Quickening was happening, and it was remarkable. It made up for the fact Daphne felt frumpy and ridiculous waddling around.

  
She sat like this for an hour and kept playing, her face streaked with happy tears every time she felt the little fluttering, she was so wrapped in the music and the sensation that she had not heard Simon come home, he was leaning against the door listening, not paying attention to his wife’s face but when she stopped and then placed her hands on her stomach again he felt his spine stiffen, “Daph… is everything okay?” his voice clipped and full of concern.

  
“Oh Simon! Make haste quick come feel!!” she said, Simon ran across the floor “the baby is moving!” she said in answer to the question etched on his face. Simon felt his eyes bug out and he fumbled trying to get his gloves off, using his teeth to unfasten the left and then the right and shaking his hands frantically, which caused Daphne to laugh as he placed his now bare hands on her stomach.   
They stilled for a moment and Simon looked at his wife like she had gone mad, he couldn’t feel anything “Daphne… are you quite sure…?” She just beamed at him “wait…” she played a few bars of music and then stopped, and it happened and Simon felt it. it was like an current running through his veins, his heart skipped a beat as he looked at his hands, his own eyes filling with the tears he could see in his wife’s “Oh Daph… our baby! They’re moving!” Daphne beamed with a very watery smile and with an attempt at a dignified sniff nodded “I know, they have been moving for the last hour whenever I have stopped playing” she smiled. Simon scooped his wife into his arms and moved to sit on the chaise, settling Daphne on his lap, their hands entwined as they felt their child and the flutters through their skin “It feels so real…” Simon said, Daphne could hear the tentativeness in his voice, she had heard it a few times since they found out she was with child. She knew he feared failing like his father had failed him, she knew his worries about being a good father, but Daphne knew his capacity to love was immense and that he would have no issues. 

  
Daphne moved to plant a kiss on his neck “You are going to be a wonderful father” She smiled as Simon let out a little chuckle “How did you know…?” looking up at him she smiled “I could just tell… but I mean it. I have no fears of that, you will love our child as you love me, as you love our family. As long as we are together we can do anything” she smiled. Simon pulled his wife closer to him and pressed a kiss to her cheek “I love you so much. Both of you” Daphne smiled “And we love you too…”

  
They sat for a little while in amiable silence before Daphne remembered why Simon had gone out “Did you find my brother?” he shook his head “No but I found Colin and Benedict at White’s. I had apparently missed Anthony by a few moments. He had been there all night and was hungover…” Daphne made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl “apparently, your brother has realised he loves his wife… and was in a rather fowl mood about it, got drunk yesterday and passed out at White’s until your brother’s found him this morning” Daphne snarled “I am going to kill him” Simon chuckled “Fear not, I do believe that from what Colin and Benedict said, he has decided to tell Kate and practically ran out of the club declaring he would see everyone in three weeks…” Daphne sighed in relief “I am pleased he finally figured it out, though when he resurfaces I will be giving him a piece of my mind” Simon laughed.  
Daphne smiled as the then chatted about what else Simon had done at the club and what her brothers were up to before he headed back.

The pair slipped into easy conversation when the door to their room burst open and it was not Jefferies, but Colin looking pale and panting hard “Daph… Simon… there has been an accident!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger :D and sorry its a bit of a shorter chapter but needs must... the next one will be longer I promise
> 
> I had planned to carry on writing the next parts, slotting in with Book 2, there will be spoilers in the next chapter but I wanted a bit of fluff and adorableness before a bit of angst and family time. 
> 
> I plan on writing the next chapter pretty much straight away so it should be with you in the next day or two tops :D


	9. A Sister and A Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the one in the accident...
> 
> How does Daphne rise to the occasion?
> 
> Family Fluff

“Daph… Simon… there has been an accident!” Colin panted, his breathing laboured looking stricken. Daphne stood, with remarkable speed given her current condition and rushed to her brother “Colin! What has happened?” Simon stood, as Colin gasped and started at breakneck speed “I was heading back to my lodgings and cut across Hyde Park, saw a bit to do and headed over. Kate… she was out with her sister and some suitor when the carriage crashed… Kate was trapped! Anthony managed to get her out but her leg is broken. Like really broken, it was sticking in the completely wrong direction! Anthony sent for doctors and asked me… he needs help!”

Colin took a deep breath “I ran here as fast as I could, you’re closer! I do not know what to do!! What if… what if…” He flapped and trailed off. Colin was not good in a crisis. Daphne had paled through the story but straightened her shoulders in a way that Simon could only describe as a business-like manner and in her most Duchess sounding voice she grabbed her brother by the shoulders “Colin Bridgerton, you listen to me. You did the right thing coming here first, god forbid you went to Benedict or Mother!” She turned to Simon “Go ready two carriages, one for us, we will go straight to Anthony he will need all the help he can get” Simon nodded, in awe of his wife’s ability to keep a straight head. “Colin. You need to go to Bridgerton House and inform mother that there has been an accident, that Kate is hurt but, she is going to be okay. She is going to be okay do you understand?” Colin nodded “Tell mother to stay at home and I will write when I have seen Anthony. You will then go to tell Benedict and say the same to him. Understand?” Colin nodded “and then you will go to Mrs Sheffield, as no doubt Edwina will be home to see if they need any assistance, explain that Anthony, will no doubt have every single doctor in London looking at Kate and I will ensure that they are given an update straight away. In fact, go to Mrs Sheffield first, if Edwina and Mrs Sheffield turn up at Anthony’s I think Anthony may completely loose his head…” Colin nodded, blinking at his sister. She was always so level headed in a crisis, so much that she reminded him of their mother. “I knew you would know what to do. Sorry to put this on your Daph, I know you do not need the stress.” Daphne waved her hand imperiously “Pish… this is not stress. Now go. Make haste!” She gave her brother a quick hug and he flew from the room and into the first carriage and hurried off to the Sheffield’s.

Simon came running back into the room with a travel cloak which Daphne donned and they left. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Anthony’s home, just as the last of the doctors were leaving, the butler showed them in and Anthony came down the stairs looking harried, pale and terrified. Daphne felt sick, the only time she had seen her brother like this was the day their father died, after she sat on the floor in the middle of Aubrey Hall and cried as she told him. Anthony felt an overwhelming sense of relief that it was his eldest younger sister who had arrived and not his mother, who would have clucked and fussed over him. Daphne took one look at Anthony’s face and turned to Simon “Go fetch him some whisky please…” Simon, seeing the pained expression on his friends face and knowing that he was much too proud a man to crumple in front of him, nodded and walked down the hall taking an ridiculous amount of time to retrieve the whisky.

As Simon left, Daphne pulled her older brother into a tight hug “Is she…?” she asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.

Anthony sniffed, trying his best to keep in his tears but nodded “She is fine. She is asleep at present, she passed back out after they reset her leg. I would imagine the laundum will wear off soon and she will be awake” Daphne sighed in relief and dragged her brother into the parlour. “I’ve told Colin to tell mother not to come over, and to tell Benedict but I sent to Mary and Edwina first. I figured you would not want to see anyone just yet…” Anthony shook his head “thought not… but they needed to know and if Mother knows I’ve been she will leave you for at least today… though expect the entire family at some point tomorrow. Mary may still come to ensure her daughter is okay” Anthony gave a small nod. “I would expect so… and I expect nothing less from the family” Daphne smiled “We all love Kate” Anthony smiled weakly “I know… so do i…” Daphne grinned “We all knew that… long before you admitted it to yourself…” Anthony blinked “It was so obvious Anthony. I could tell from the moment we played Pall Mall… you pay attention to no one but your own game yet I kept seeing you staring at her…” Anthony gave a weak smile “I didn’t want to fall in love” he admitted Daphne swatted him “I know, and you’re an idiot. You deserve to be Happy Anthony. After everything you’ve done for all of us, you deserve to be happy and I am glad you realised you love Kate” Anthony gave a watery smile.

“I told her, as I pulled her out of the carriage, I just had to tell her. I went looking for her and then I saw… Daph… I thought I was going to lose her before I could tell her… I am such an idiot” He went to rub his face and Daphne saw his hand and the gaping cut in his hand.

Daphne gave him one of her wide smiles “that you are…. But we are all fools in love are we not?” Anthony grimaced “I suppose you are right…” Daphne said “I could give you all sorts of hell for what you did to Simon but I think you’ve been through hell and back enough today…” she smiled as Anthony gave a watery chuckle of agreement. He knew he would deserve it, it pained him to admit it but Simon really was perfect for Daphne and she for him…

Daphne took his injured hand carefully in hers “Did you get the doctors to look at this?” she asked, her tone now motherly and affectionate. Anthony shook his head “I was more concerned about Kate than my own hand” Daphne smiled “I thought not…” just then Simon came through the door with the bottle of Whisky and a glass. Neither Sibling noting the time it had taken, Daphne stood, Anthony went to stand but Daphne waved him off “Stay, have a drink, I am going to the kitchen to get a needle and some thread to close that wound in your hand. It would not do for you to get an infection” She gave her older brother a gentle kiss on his cheek and dashed from the room.

Anthony shook his head “She is going to be a wonderful mother” he said, a little humour in his voice for the first time since Kate had stuck his tongue out at him. Simon grinned and handed his friend a very large Whisky. “I know. She is completely unflappable sometimes” he sat next to his friend and studied his face. “Are you alright?” he asked seriously Anthony took a very large gulp, letting the alcohol burn down his throat as he nodded “I am now… but before when I thought I might lose her…” he shuddered. Simon gave him a knowing smile “Of that I truly understand” he gave a small cock of the head towards the door, a moment of complete understanding passing between the two old friends, “It makes no logical sense does it…?” Anthony drank the rest of his drink “what doesn’t” Simon smiled “Love…” Anthony gave a small laugh “No it does not… I tried not to… I really did but, in the end, … I couldn’t not fall in love with Kate” he said “I understand more now about you and Daph… that still makes no sense to me, but I understand more” Simon laughed “Oh yes, but I did try to tell you the night of the engagement announcement” Anthony chuckled. “I suppose you did… now look at us… from Rakish behaviours to men completely besotted by their wives…” Simon snorted. “I think if anyone told us that at 20, we’d have laughed then punched them…” Anthony grinned a little “Now we’d let our Wives punch them instead…” Simon laughed hard at that and nodded.

Daphne came back into the room with the items she needed to fix Anthony’s hand and looked at the two of them “What the devil are you two laughing at?” Simon just grinned “just how much we love our wives” Anthony shrugged. Daphne shook her head with a roll of her eyes “You’re both idiots”

Simon looked at the needle in her hand “Are you sure you’re qualified to do that…?” Daphne rolled her eyes “Three older brothers….” Was her response Anthony gave a sigh “Daph has been stitching our skin back together since she learnt to sew… it was easier to hide some of the wounds from mother…” Daphne poured him another glass of whisky and handed it to him “Drink…” and she poured a little on his hand and he winced with the sting. Daphne dipped the needle into some alcohol and began to stich Anthony’s hand. Remarkably she did a neat job of the wound despite Anthony jerking every now and again and Simon just watched in awe, realising just how incredible his wife was.

After a few moments she finished with a “there…” Anthony smiled at her. “You will need to ensure you keep that clean” She said sternly as he nodded. Simon loved watching Daphne interact with her family. Seeing Daphne with her older brother, mothering him a little was something he felt a little privileged to witness, he knew his best friend was a proud man and loved his family, but this was something completely different. He’d been on receiving end of his attempts to protect his family but to see Daphne caring and protecting her family, made him love his wife even more.

Daphne stood and turned to Simon “We shall head home, I imagine Kate will be up shortly and in pain and require her husband, if she has been asleep since her leg was set she should wake with her husband there” Anthony smiled “I have another physician due any moment, he wanted to leave some prescription to help hasten the bone healing process” Simon chuckled “Of course you have… is that every doctor in London now then?” Anthony scowled “You would do the same would you not” Simon inclined his head “And probably from the entirity of England if I could” the two gentleman shook hands as Daphne moved to give her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek “If you need anything, send word express and we will be over… but I shall call tomorrow afternoon to see you both?” Anthony nodded and paused dropping a kiss onto his sister’s cheek as well “thank you Daph… for everything” he smiled and leaned in whispering “Love you little sis” She grinned, her hormones taking over and her eyes watering as she hugged him tighter “I love you too” Simon loosened her grip on her brother and steered her from the room “Come on Daphne… time to go home” Simon rolled his eyes, though he did feel rather teary himself.

Daphne and Simon left, and Anthony ran up the stairs to be there, as they climbed into their carriage the last physician turned up.

The two laughed in the carriage though Simon did say “he has a point, if it had been you… I would have tracked every doctor in England to come ensure you are alright…” Daphne smiled at him “that does not surprise me, though I would imagine Kate will be rankled at the attention” Simon laughed “Yes that is very true” Daphne grinned as she leant into her husband “I am assuming you have every doctor on retainer for when our child is born…?” Simon grinned sheepishly. “I may have…” Daphne rolled her eyes. Simon pulled his wife closer to him “You were magnificent today I do have to say your Grace. You have a very level head in a crisis” Daphne laughed “well you have met my brothers… and I daresay I am shocked you had not realised; did I not have a level head when I stopped your idiotic dual?” she teased. Simon scowled his eyebrows raised “That was not a level head riding in the middle and nearly being shot!” Daphne grinned “Please. I’ve seen my brother shoot…. I wasn’t worried” Simon sighed “When I thought you had fallen or been shot. I swear my heart stopped. I could taste death in my mouth. I think I realised then I could not live without you… I can only imagine Anthony felt something similar today.” Daphne leaned up and kissed her husband gently. “I know. Anthony is a strong man, he hides his emotions well. He has since our father died but I am pleased he has finally allowed himself to love and be loved in return. He needs that and he needs Kate.” Simon smiled “You my darling, never fail to amaze me.” Daphne grinned “good. I should hate to get boring and predictable” she teased. “Never my love…. Never” and he attached his lips to hers and they lost themselves in their kisses for the remainder of the journey to Hastings House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who guessed it... the date from the ball and then the little easter egg at the beginning... 
> 
> in TVWLM the accident is around the 16 June 1814. I figured that with the Laudnum and then the leg being reset, Kate would have passed out and with some chloroform (which is was used to help patients in a bad way sleep) she'd have been out for a little while so i've sent this just a little before Anthony's full declaration of his fears to Kate. Basically he sprints up the stairs, the last physician comes in, as she is awake and tells her its at least a month in bed... and then boom continuing the timeline.
> 
> I love the Idea that as Daphne got older she did mother her older brothers in a way, and more so now she is married. She does it without the fuss that Violet would have, she understands the strong bullish natures of her brothers better than they do and knows just what they need. Hence Mama Daphne in full force.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	10. A late night conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for Baby Hastings are ongoing
> 
> A little tooth rotting fluff of a fic.

Daphne was into her the 6 months of pregnancy when the furnishings started to arrive that she had ordered for the nursery. That morning when the crates arrived, she had a few of the able-bodied footmen to carry the items to the nursey.

Daphne had opted to use the Nursey that was already set in Hastings House but as it was dark and gaudy, must like the rest of the late Duke’s taste, Daphne had set about getting it redecorated. Most of Hastings House over the last 6 months had been getting redone, Simon had given her leave to change as much as she wanted and he had wanted as much as possible changed. He wanted little in the way of reminders on his father as he walked the halls.

They had made the decision early on in her pregnancy that London would be their primary bases and home. Most of her family was close by and even as they settled, she imagined they would not be too far from London. Anthony would be moving to Bridgerton House at some point when he and Kate eventually started their own family and she knew her Mother was unlikely to vacate town permanently, so London was were they chose to stay.

Only a week before she had been strolling through London and close to Oxford street when she spotted a little quaint shop and found the most amazing light blue and cream wall coverings. It was both masculine and feminine at the same time. It reminded her of the nursey she had used as a child and it filled her with such a feeling on contentment that she ordered enough for the room immediately. The room had been redecorated the following day, the floor polished and the room started to have a cosy, inviting feeling to it. It was south facing so would be warm and lush in the summer months and the fire, which had been cleaned out, in the winter months would provide an ample warmth to the room. Daphne had been stood in the corner of the room, her hands resting over her stomach as she looked around and admitted the affect the restorations of the room had rendered when a figure appeared in the door.

Simon stood and wandered trancelike in the room, his eyes staring around almost hungrily and his manner quiet. Simon hadn’t noticed Daphne standing in the corner, and she watched him from the opposite wall, regarding him with such wonder, that she thought she was invading a rather private almost earth-shattering moment. Daphne rather thought the furious beating of her heart might give her away as he dazedly brought his hand up to trace the delicate patterns in the wallpaper.

Daphne wondered if she had maybe done something wrong, changing the room in such a manner, removing the trace of his own infancy from the room, though Simon had not stayed in this room as a child, remaining at Clyvedon. However, as Simon caught sight of her, her presentiments vanished.

He was not smiling but his eyes, his eyes were bright with things beyond words… when she finally managed to make her mouth work she asked “is everything okay…?” Simon gave a small nod “How… How did you know?” Daphne blinked in confusion “know what?” Simon reached over and pulled his wife to him, holding her closer “that I’d asked for this paper to be sent to Clyvedon for the nursery there…?” Daphne stared at him with open mouthed shock… Simon blinked “You did not know?” Daphne shook her head “No… I saw this yesterday in a little shop off Oxford street…” Simon gave a small chuckle “I saw the same thing as I was on my way through and felt it would be perfect, a little bit of Bridgerton colours in Clyvedon so ordered it be sent there…” Daphne laughed “Clearly we have similar tastes”

Once the crates had been settled into the room Daphne, Marie and Rose set to arranging the last offs and ends that needed doing before the larger furnishings could be assembled and seen to. Simon had been in his study holding conference with Lord Havelock regarding some parliamentary bill. Daphne had been too interested in her kippers and beef pie for breakfast to pay much attention to her husband that morning. At noon, Daphne left two of the stable boys, who were good with their hands, to fashion together the furnishings whilst she went to order the midday meal, thinking she might need to order extra if Lord Havelock was still there, and maybe have it sent to the study if the conversation prevented his coming down.

However as she returned from the kitchen she spotted the two stable boys on their way back down the staircase. She cocked her head as she approached them “James… Philip have the tools you require not been provided? She asked curiously. Both shook their head but it was the older of the two, Philip, spoke “Beggin’ your pardon your Grace but his Grace appeared and dismissed the lot of us back to our usual chores and duties ma’am” they both gave a bow as she waved her hand to let them continue on their way. “Very well then…”

Feeling extremely curious as to why her husband had sent them away, she ascended the stairs, slowly, walking up stairs always took her a lot longer these days due to her damnable ankles, she made her way to the nursery, her initial end had been his study but a movement in the nursey, which was located just down from the study, gave her pause and she turned, tilting her head and moving back to the door and peering in. Her heart swelled and gave a lurch of adoration.

Simon Basset, the formidable Duke of Hastings, the man who caused other men to quake in their boots under his stern gaze, was kneeling upon the floor amid several frames of mahogany cradle. He had removed his coat and waistcoat which lay offhandedly discarded by the window, where a light breeze was flowing through the room. Simon had turned up his sleeves of his shirt as he set about assembling the pieces of the panier which would be intended for his first-born child. Daphne felt her hands clutch near her heart, she had never before held a sight so likely to make her heart brim over with pride and adoration as this.

Gently she padded into the room “Would you like a hand my love…” she asked gently, so not to cause him alarm. Simon looked up and grinned at his wife “No. I think I should manage.” Daphne smiled, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead “I shall have the maids fetch luncheon here and I shall keep you company then” she smiled and about turned to arrange their afternoon meal be brought up the stairs.

The rest of the day was spent in each other’s company whilst Simon, rather successfully built the panier and then a rocking chair, which Daphne (or the wet nurse) would use to nurse their child.

They had retired early that night, due to the fatigue both felt from the day and the decoration of their child’s nursey. Daphne had shown her husband her appreciation before the paid had fallen asleep but a murmuring which was soothing and low drew Daphne from her slumber well before daybreak…

“Let… let us hope for your sake, that you take after your mother… She is the best of women. Stubborn and beautiful… and don’t tell her this… but she is usually always right…” Daphne peered very carefully to see that Simon had his head resting on the swell of her stomach.

Daphne closed her eyes again and she smiled but said not a word, she knew he had a right to keep this exchange if he wished, but her resolve was almost broken as he continued…

“I have a confession to make” Simon’s voice came quietly and it was something almost akin to despair tinged painfully in this tone “I hope you do not think badly of me… but I am beyond terrified” he paused and swallowed nervously, like he was trying to get his voice to work “I have no idea how to do this. How to be a father and the happiness I feel, that I have felt, it seems too good to be true. It feels as though it cannot last and I am afraid that it will all just slip away….”

Daphne bit her lip, considering moving to reach out and comfort her husband but as she was about to break that resolve a little barrage of fierce kicks did it for her. That seemed to be the reply and comfort Simon needed.

Since they had felt the first flurries of movement, and then the more solid movements in the last few weeks Simon had been constantly touching and kissing her stomach when he got a chance. He gave a small laugh, his cheek still pressed to the swell of her stomach “You are perfectly correct… just like your mother” he smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the place he had felt the barrage of kicks.

Simon then went still and held silent for so long that Daphne was sure he had fallen asleep again but when he spoke again, she felt the vibrations of his voice through her skin and searing her soul. “There is something I wish for you to understand. Though you mother will be _far far_ better at it than me… and I may not always know the exact right thing to say… or even be able to actually… _say_ it. You can come to me, always, for anything. You must promise me… always…”

The baby gave another tiny little flutter and Daphne desperately tried not to cry at the purity of the moment, at her husbands words, at how utterly adorable and perfect this moment had been and rather glad that she had risen to witness it, though in secret.

It was a short while later that she felt Simon move slowly to lie next to her. When the only sound in the room was the even and soft breaths echoing around their chamber, Daphne reached out through the dark and wrapped her fingers around the wrist of his hand that Simon had left on her stomach. She was a little surprised when he gently but deliberately extricated himself from this one-sided hold so he might lace their fingers together over the swell of her stomach and they fell asleep, blissfully happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to...
> 
> I could not contain the thought of this happening and just... this happened.
> 
> I do have a bit more of an angsty chapter coming up... though with a fluffy ending as always :D
> 
> hope you enjoy!


	11. Radiant Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Second Epilogue... there is mention of an incident between Daphne and Simon whilst she's pregnant with Amelia...
> 
> This is my take on said incident...

July 1814 brought with it some of the warmest weather Daphne had ever experienced and what was worse. She was pregnant. Almost 7 months and she honest to God, thought she was going to die in the heat. She had been to visit Kate, who was just allowed out of bed from her bed rest due to a broken ankle that occurred about 4 weeks previously, but the further Anthony would allow her to go was the front parlour.

“This is absurd” Kate had declared as she was sat, with her leg up on the chaise, Newton was hiding under the tea table panting hard from the heat, every window was open, and the room was still stifling. Daphne who was sat opposite her, both women with tall glasses of lemonade, holding fans trying to cool down. “I swear, I know he is your brother, but Anthony is driving me up the wall. He actually _expected_ that I would stay in bed today…” Daphne scoffed “Anthony is an idiot… though I think it is a _husband_ thing at the moment. Simon has been unbearable this week. He’s being saying it is _too hot_ for me to be outside in my condition….” Daphne wafted her fan. “I do not think he realises that being indoors is driving me to distraction and all I do is fret over the size of my ankles! This heat is not helping” she moaned. Kate sighed sympathetically “I dread to think how Anthony will be when we are blessed with a child”

Daphne laughed “it does not feel much like a blessing at present. Whoever deemed it sensible for pregnant women to wear all these damnable layers needs to be shot…” Kate’s eyes filled with mirth as she laughed “Clearly it was a man” Daphne nodded her agreement “I must agree with you though… Anthony will be just as bad, if not worse than Simon when the time comes for you and him… I feel sorry for any daughter’s you may have” Kate blanched “Oh I know. He is already going spare at the thought of Eloise’s season next year… and Francesca can come out next year as well!” Daphne laughed “Oh I know. He was dreadful when it was my season. He actually punched Simon and challenged him to a dual…” Daphne said “Whatever for?!” Kate declared. Daphne laughed “Oh I am surprised one of my siblings has not filled you in on this story yet… tempting scandal appears to be the Bridgerton way of marriage….”

Kate laughed “Dear lord, what was yours… though I am not sure it can be more shocking than being caught with your brother’s lips on my collarbone by Lady Featherington and our mother’s” Daphne’s laugh tinkled as she blushed “I am not sure… how does being caught with a man’s mouth on your erm…” she gestured to her chest “by your eldest brother sound…” Kate gasped “Daphne! You did not?!” Daphne blushed furiously and cleared her throat and filled in Kate on the details of what happened, the reason why Simon had initially refused to marry her, how she rode into the dual, how bad a shot Anthony is and then the eventual marriage. Kate was a perfect listener, gasping in the right places, her eyes full of delight at her sister in law’s story and as she concluded Kate just laughed “I think you may be right about tempting scandal! I wonder what Benedict and Colin’s brides will bring!” She grinned as Daphne laughed “Oh Colin is going to marry Penelope Featherington I am sure of it! He will one day realise she is perfect for him” Kate laughed and nodded “Oh I agree. He is too young and foolhardy at the moment to realise but anyone can see the girl is madly in love with him… he will one day realise. I just hope it is before it is too late.” Daphne nodded “I agree. Though someone needs to tell Lady Featherington top stop dressing her in such gaudy colours!”

The two women passed the rest of the ridiculous warm afternoon in pleasant chat about their family, what they thought Benedict’s bride would be like and how long before Violet would start trying to matchmake the two other Bridgerton boys. Anthony came in shortly before 3, followed by Simon. Simon had dropped Daphne off there before the two gentlemen had headed over to Parliament for a session. Both men greeted their wives with a peck on the cheek, “How are you both this afternoon?” Anthony asked. Kate was the one who answered, a little short in her tone “Despite the stifling heat and the desire… no need… to be sat out in a garden where we may not suffocate in the heat… we are just fine…” Anthony scowled at the sarcasm. “Kate…” he started his tone full of warning and weariness. He did not have the strength for this argument again but Daphne piped up “surely after 4 weeks, she could come to Hastings House, we can sit in the courtyard rather than in a stuffy room” Anthony flicked an irritated glare at his sister “Don’t you start!” he added “It has only been 4 weeks. Until I am sure your leg is fully healed Kate, you are not to leave this house…” his face had a crumbled pained expression, and Kate couldn’t stay too mad at him and Daphne knew it was just out of fear and love that he was being an overbearing idiot towards his wife. Simon had stayed quiet throughout this exchange, he knew his own wife was frustrated and struggling with the heat, but he would not feel bad about trying to keep her indoors and staying with Kate when he and Anthony were busy was the best thing for them both.

Simon turned to his wife “it is best for you both dear…” but trailed off at the glare he got from his wife. The heat was not doing anything for her temper at the moment. The last week she’d been practically hostile towards most people and had made one of the maids cry when she snapped about the wrong jam being at breakfast… he had no intention of stoking that particular fire and just shut up. Daphne sighed “I suppose we should head home. Kate it was lovely seeing you” she gave her sister in law a kiss on the cheek and then her brother as she waddled her way out of the house and into the carriage. She took Simon’s hand and clambered in, she would have just hopped in herself due to her current annoyance with her husband but given her stupid swollen ankles, if she did that she would likely just _fall_ …

When she returned home, she did however go straight up to their chambers to change. She had to get out of the blasted dress and into something lighter. She found a nightdress, she didn’t care that it was only early she was too damned hot to wear anything else. She let her hair out and wafted herself with the fan and pouring herself a large glass of water and draining it, placing the crystal glass down as she sat down with a heavy sigh onto a chaise. She regretted sitting a moment later, realising she was sort of stuck, her ankles were that swollen she wasn’t getting back up without help.

Pregnancy was hard. She had talked to her mother not two days prior and even Violet had to admit that Daphne was having a pretty rough time of it, the heat was not helping anyone and she wanted nothing more than to go to the country and be cooler but as it was getting closer and closer to her confinement, Simon didn’t dare travel too far. She was lucky that her family had made the decision to remain in London with her, though she knew that was partially due to Kate’s accident, so that at least Simon would let her visit her family otherwise she was sure she would go insane.

Simon had retreated to his study for an hour when they returned home, he knew his wife’s moods better now and was able to read them quite well so figured it was best to let her cool off for a bit before he tried to see if she was okay and wanted anything. He did feel for her. He knew she was desperately uncomfortable in the heat and her ankles and feet were causing her problems. Whilst the swell of her stomach was not as large as some women and Violet had maintained that she was a lot bigger with all of her children, so Daphne’s petite frame was just struggling with the excess weight Simon had thought to himself.

He remembered the day previous when Daphne had cried for an hour straight because she dropped her book and could not get down to get it… women, clearly lost their minds when pregnant.

He entered their chambers an hour before they would go down to supper, thinking maybe Daphne had calmed by this time, to find her struggling to get herself out of the chaise. “Daphne!” he called out as he rushed over “Why ever did you not call out for someone” he said as he aided her. Daphne huffed “I am pregnant. Not invalid! I should be able to get up!” She gave a petulant scowl, before remembering the reason she needed to get up. The requirement to relieve herself…

She didn’t let Simon respond as she waddled out of the room to use the chamber pot. Simon just watched her leave and moved to change out of his waistcoat and jacket, they were not going out tonight, and given how Daphne was attired in her nightdress, he figured he might as well get comfortable as well.

A few minutes later Daphne reappeared “Do you feel better dearest” Daphne sighed moving around the dressing room to get another drink of water. She was far too hot, again but she nodded “A little. I am just so warm…” she took a drink, holding the glass as she said with a sigh “I can’t decide in all this heat, if I look radiant, like people say pregnant women usually do… or if just look like a waddling duck.” She said in an off the cut remark, not really expecting a response from her husband, or at least…. Not the response she got.

Simon considered his wife for a moment, and her comment before rather stupidly in hindsight saying “You look like a radiant duck”

Daphne stiffened immediately, burst into tears and threw the glass in her hand at her husband in outrage and sobbed “I cannot believe you just….” Simon managed to see the glass coming and held his arm up to protect his face, thankfully Daphne’s aim was only a little better than her brother’s but the glass, which he was sure was aimed at his head, still hit him on the palm of the hand as he raised them to cover his face, and shattered, he wanted to yelp in pain as he felt the glass sink into his hand but he was more taken aback by his wife’s reaction.

Clearly what he had said had been the wrong thing… “Daph…..” he went to apologise but the fury and hurt in his wife’s eyes made him stop. “No… just…” she sniffed deeply, really hurt by his words “I can’t…. just…. Go Simon…” Simon blinked at his wife.

Yup… that had been the wrong thing to say to his heavily pregnant wife… oh buggar… and he’d made her cry and angry… he wanted to make it right, he wanted to take it back but as he went to open his mouth again but she just shook her head and pointed at the door “I need some time! GO!” she hollered and before another glass came flying his way, he grabbed his jacket and waistcoat and ran from the room.

He bumped into Jefferies as he made his way back to his office, Jefferies saw his hand and sighed “Would you like me to tend to that your Grace?” Simon looked down, seeing the small shard of glass still in his hand and nodded. “I shall be in my study” Jefferies nodded “Very good your Grace”

Simon sighed as he sat down, his hand hurt like the devil, he was grateful he had left some of his brandy earlier and took a swig as the door opened and Jefferies opened and entered with a tray with some tweezers and a bit of fabric to wrap his hand “May I enquiry as to what happened…?” he asked tentatively. He had been the Butler to the Hastings family for years and was quite fond of his master and knew he had a little freedom to speak openly Simon sighed as Jefferies reached for the tweezers to remove the glass “I made a mistake of calling the Duchess a radiant duck” Jefferies winced. Simon cleared his throat and turned his head, he did not need to see the judgement on his butler’s face. He held his hand still as Jefferies plucked the glass from his hand, splashed on some rubbing alcohol and wrapped his hand in a bandage before turning to his master “May I speak frankly your Grace” Simon gave a gesture of his non-injured hand as a signal for Jefferies to continue “As you are aware, I have been in your position with my wife, god rest her soul, and I must admit… I made a similar mistake… I would recommend leaving Her Grace for a little while… maybe go to your Club and come back when she has calmed, no doubt she is upset, as most pregnant women get as they become closer to confinement but by the time you return, she will likely be more upset she hurt your hand” Simon blinked at his Butler. He had known he had lost his wife shortly after becoming the Hastings Butler, she had been a housemaid and died of Influenza. Simon sighed “is it supposed to be this hard?” he asked out loud but hadn’t meant to voice it. Jefferies gave a small shrug of his shoulders “If you think it is hard your Grace, just imagine how Her Grace is feeling… this heat is suffocating more than usual” Simon nodded. “You make a good point… please inform her Grace… in a little while maybe… or send Marie…that I shall go to my club and be back in about 2 hours…” Jefferies nodded “Very good your Grace”

Simon left and arrived at his club, very surprised to see Anthony sat, his head in his hands drinking Brandy “Kate boot you out as well?” he asked as he took a seat. Anthony looked up and saw his oldest friend “You can say something like that… what happened to you…?” Anthony asked gesturing to Simon’s hand as he had held it up to order two Brandy’s. One each.

“Ah… that would be your sister’s doing…” Simon said quietly. Anthony snorted “though I am sure you deserved it… what did you do?” Simon raised an eyebrow as if to ask but from the look on Anthony’s face he just sighed “I think you are right… I made a mistake of calling her a Radiant Duck…” Anthony snorted “You are going to have to explain that one to me….” Simon explained about Daphne’s comments and her waddling and how he thought it was the best answer and Anthony just laughed, the bastard.

“Oh Simon… I do not envy you… I am assuming she must have thrown something for the hand…” Simon scowled “Yes.. thankfully her aim is as bad as yours” which sobered Anthony up “So I thought it was best to let her cool down, hopefully both figuratively and literally for an hour or two before going to try and apologise…” he sighed and took a drink of his Brandy “What about you… Why are you here and not at home with your wife…” Anthony sighed “Kate did not seem to appreciate me trying to convince her to go back to bed and stay there… she basically told me to get out and leave her be for a few hours before she threw something at me…” he ran his hand over his hair “and given the way she was eying the butter knife I thought it was wise to make a swift exit. Kate’s fury is something to behold but when she’s hot and cranky…and I can’t do anything to pacify said fury” he shuddered and groaned. He was rather frustrated himself in all this heat.

Simon laughed “God help you when she is pregnant” Simon saw the colour drain from his friends face “Good god… she might murder me. Though I shan’t call her a radiant duck for one…” he laughed a little before both men sighed. “God what has become of us…” Simon asked, a little mirth in his voice “a Duke and Viscount driven from their homes by their raving mad wives…?” Anthony asked with a bark of laughter and just then Benedict and Colin walked in and spotted the two of them “Oh ho….” Colin cried “What do we have here?” Benedict chuckled “Been booted out again?” he asked in amusement. “You could say that…” Simon said.

“Oh, this sounds good…” said Colin who sat down, picked up a walnut and listened intently as Simon explained exactly _why_ Anthony had been booted out, who in turn told them of Simon’s _idiocy_ which caused both men to chuckle and Benedict sighed “You are both idiots really…” and shook his head. Anthony glared at him “As I have said before until you find a woman gullible enough to marry you… you cannot voice an opinion…” Benedict rolled his eyes “You’ve got a heavily pregnant wife… and you’ve got an invalid wife… both who are struggling in this damned heat… and you’re trying to coop them up indoors… what on earth did you think was going to happen?” he asked both gentleman bluntly. Colin nodded as both husbands sighed as Benedict continued “Anthony we know you are trying to protect Kate, but the doctors have said she can leave the bed now… surely a short journey to either Bridgerton House or Hasting House to sit in the gardens will be beneficial for her. Mother is desperate to see her as is Hyacinth, if Daphne goes whilst you’re both in Parliament tomorrow… then surely you know she’s safe? And Simon, well after seeing Daph punch Berbrooke… that was just stupid of you”

Anthony thought about what his brother said, damn Benedict and his logic. He sighed “Fine… Simon?” Simon nodded “I shall see if Kate would like to go Bridgerton house tomorrow… if both of you call in to see she is not moving!” he declared. Benedict nodded as did Colin. Simon agreed “I guess that is better than keeping them cooped up inside… the House of Lords is bad enough… and we’re not stuck…” Benedict grinned “Good… now both of you go and apologise to your wives…” Colin said in his usual light-hearted manner. Both Simon and Anthony finished their drinks and headed home after their goodbyes.

Simon arrived home 30 minutes later and rushed back to their chambers, eager to apologise to his wife, and hoping she would not throw anything else at him but when he opened the door he was engulfed in the arms of his wife, her chestnut hair scattering wildly as she seemed to sob into his arms “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” she cried. Simon wrapped his arms around his wife a little startled.

“Whatever for…?” he asked bemused as he tried to move her a little further into the room and closing the door behind them “I hurt you… I threw a glass!!” Simon waved his injured hand “Daph… this hurts less than the right hook you and your brother gave me… and besides. I am sure it was justified… I was rather rude to you, though unintentionally” he said lightly. Daphne hugged him closer.

“no… it is not an excuse I should not have…” Simon moved and lifted Daphne’s face so to look directly into her brown and green eyes, his own staring directly into hers “Daph… I should not have answered your comment, I certainly should not have referred to you as a duck. You are so very beautiful and I know this heat is stifling and in your current state it cannot be helping, and I am sorry I upset you. You were right to tell me to go and let you calm down and I am just very sorry. I hope you can forgive me” Daphne gave a weak sniffle “as long as you can forgive me for throwing a glass” Simon leaned down and kissed her gently. “Of course. Besides you’re a terrible shot like Anthony” this made her give a watery chuckle.

He scooped his wife into his arms and carried her to the bed “I saw him at the club… Kate apparently was cross with him tonight as well…” Daphne settled herself on the bed, clearly exhausted from the day “Oh…?” Simon smiled, and smoothed her hair as he divested himself of his own clothing “I shall explain the full reason tomorrow…but we talked… how would you feel about going to Bridgerton House tomorrow with Kate and sitting in the gardens with your mother and sisters rather than going to Anthony’s?” Daphne gave a smile “If Kate is happy with that, then I am… it has to be better than a front room!” Simon, climbed into the bed next to his wife and pulled her close to him as she gave a small yawn “I am sorry I have been an overbearing boar these past few days… I just… I want to make sure you are okay and we get through these next few weeks and childbirth…” Daphne turned and pressed her finger to his lips “I know you are being a boar out of love… but if you could be little less of a boar… it would be appreciated. At least whilst I feel like my skin may melt off.” Simon chuckled “I think your Grace… you have yourself a deal” he leaned and gave her a kiss “Now sleep… it has been a long and tiring day…” Daphne gave a small sigh but didn’t fight it, she was bloody exhausted…. Only 2 more months… surely it can’t be that hard.


	12. Blissful moments

6 weeks to go… roughly, Daphne thought to herself, as she plodded through the halls of Hastings House… 6 blasted weeks. Her stomach was swollen, she could barely move due to her swollen ankles and she was sure if she got any bigger, she would actually explode. She was positive that when she entered a room, her stomach entered a full minute before she did. Her breasts ached constantly and the heat, Jesus, being pregnant in the warmest July in her memory was like absolutely torture. The only rest-bite she got from the blasted heat was on an evening but then she could not get comfortable due to the aches and pains that wracked her entire body.

Simon had taken to following her around the house, even when he had work to do and she bloody well knew he did, he was like a mother hen, clucking around her constantly. They’d fallen out after he’d called her a radiant duck and he promised to not be so much of a boar… and whilst this was true… he was allowing her to sit in the courtyard with her family, other visitors were pretty much barred from the house, if she went out, he had to go with her and it was quite frankly, irritating as hell.

Daphne was at her wits end and had pleaded with Will and Alice to take him off her hands for a few hours, she just wanted to sit, in the courtyard with Kate, who was coming over later, now Anthony had stopped being so bloody paranoid about Kate’s leg and was allowing “short” trips out without him. Daphne had known her brother to be overbearing, hell she’d experienced it but with Kate, he’d gone to a whole new level…

Simon paced the room as Daphne finished her morning meal, he’d finished a little while before her, and was clearly anxious “Simon dear, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet” Daphne said with a sigh. Simon stopped and looked at his wife “Are you sure you will be quite alright with just Kate today… I can postpone helping Will with the exhibition” Daphne held up her fork and pointed it menacingly at her husband “Don’t you Dare Simon Basset” she said, her tone clipped “You promised Will you will help him, and you’ve put him off once already. You will go. I will be fine… besides I need a break from your clucking” Simon paused in his movements and turned to face his wife “Clucking?” he asked, a little flicker of annoyance on his face “Yes, clucking. I know you do it from love but really darling, you loitered outside of my toilette for 45 minutes this morning… and yesterday… and followed me everywhere… even when I had to you know…” Simon felt his cheeks warm and sighed “I am just… I am reluctant to leave you when you are like this” he admitted. Daphne sighed “come here” she said simply, putting her fork down and holding her hands out, Simon walked over and took them “Simon. I know you are, and I know your fears but we have a few weeks to go yet, the nurse and the doctors have all assured you that everything seems okay to now, they have no reason to fear early confinement. In two weeks-time when we are into the final month, I promise you may follow me around as much as you want but…” she said and held a hand up to stop him talking as he made to interrupt her “If you continue to put off your duties, and an emergency should arise because you did not attend a meeting, or did you do something in the next two weeks, you would never forgive yourself if you had to leave me. I know you… so please… you need to sort your affairs in the next two weeks, if you are not planning on leaving the house for a month also” she said simply.

Simon looked down at his wife and hated that she was right. She was absolutely right, there was no way on God’s Green earth would he want or would he be leaving Hastings House once they entered Daphne’s final month, Season was coming to a close and he had tasks to complete. He heaved a deep, deep sigh and Daphne knew she had won. She beamed at him “Fine… I will concede you have a point but can I make a request?” Daphne raised an eyebrow “That either a footman, or Jefferies is present or close by whilst I am out? So that if you should need me, or assistance getting up… they will be there to attend to you” Daphne rolled her eyes “I am sure Marie could do it…” Simon shook his head, being absolutely firm on this “I’d rather a footman or Jefferies so then should you need _me_ for any reason they can send someone to summon me straight away” Daphne signed “Very well. I can see you will not budge so yes, I shall concede and agree to it… but that means you must attend _all_ of your appointments in the next two weeks. No cancelling, no shirking your responsibilities…” Simon tried to look annoyed but she’d played it well, he knew from Lady Danbury Daphne had a remarkable straight face when it came to card games, Simon knew never to bet against his wife, it was a recipe for disaster so nodded “You drive a hard bargain Your Grace but you have an accord” he leaned down to kiss her to seal the deal. Daphne turned back to her breakfast and finished her fruit.

Two hours later she was set up in the courtyard, her parasol set just right so she was in the shade enough to keep her cool but in the sun enough to enjoy it, with Kate sat next to her, and a pitcher of cool Lemonade and some sweet treats between them. Kate was filling Daphne in on the ball the evening before, the first one Anthony had allowed Kate to attend since her accident. “I swear Daphne, you should have seen the look of Cressida’s face” Kate crowed. “It was perfect” Daphne laughed “I can’t believe that girl had the gall to try and drop a chocolate éclair on Penelope’s dress” Kate shook her head “She’s vile… but it was a lovely piece of revenge after Aubrey Hall I believe, she wouldn’t dare rant and rave at me for _accidently walking into her_ given that I’m a _viscountess_ , and she couldn’t very well blame Penelope and did not have time to say anything to Penelope as Colin came and whisked her off for a dance” Daphne smiled.

“Oh I wish I’d been there…” Daphne said wistfully “just to see that” Kate laughed “I am sure if you had been there it would have been less of an _accident_ and rather than it ending on her own gown, I am sure you’d have made sure it was in Cressida’s face” she teased. Daphne shrugged “it is nothing less than she’d deserve. She is horrid to Penelope for no reason and I hate the way she tries to swoon and flatter herself to my brother’s” Kate shuddered “thankfully your brother’s have sense and dislike her as much as we do… Benedict was nearly crying with laughter when I told him” Daphne grinned “I am sure he was” Daphne sighed “Her face when Anthony announced your engagement that night in Aubrey Hall was just perfect” Kate laughed “Yes I am sure I remember her trying to come crawling not 10 minutes later… I feel sorry for the man she marries” Daphne laughed “If she marries… she’s on her third season now… and I do not think she has had an offer yet…” Daphne shrugged. She readjusted herself in her seat and Kate looked at her “Are you alright? Do you need a hand at all?” she asked Daphne shook her head “No I’m quite alright, I just get rather uncomfortable very quickly. I swear this baby rather enjoys kicking my back just as I get comfortable” Kate smiled “Oh I do not envy you” Daphne grinned “From the way my brother keeps looking at you, I’d wager £20 that this time next year you’ll either be with, or have had your first” Daphne teased Kate raised an eyebrow “You’re on” Daphne laughed and offered her hand “Thomas…” she shouted at the footman “You bare witness” the footman nodded “Yes Your Grace… My Lady” and the two sisters laughed at the nod and carried on their conversations.

Kate left shortly before luncheon, she had an appointment at the modiste with Edwina and Mary, they needed some winter gowns and Kate had offered to get them for them. Mary was to return to Somerset soon for a few weeks and Edwina was moving out to Oxford with Mr Bagwell, her new husband in a few weeks so it was the last chance they would have for a while. Daphne had gotten up to see Kate out, despite her protests and had plodded her way back to the music room to sit for a while. She had wanted to play but one look between her stomach and the pianoforte meant that wasn’t going to happen. She grumbled at sat on the sofa with a book and read aloud to her child, hoping they might settle so that she might sleep tonight.

Simon entered a little while later, pausing at the door hearing his wife reading aloud and pushing the door open softly he smiled at the sight of his wife relaxing, the book propped against her stomach as she read. She was truly beautiful. “Simon!” she smiled in greet “I’d get up but…” he chuckled “You seem in a better mood this afternoon my dear” he grinned as he crossed the room, gave her a light kiss and sat next to her “Absence makes the heart grow fonder” he grinned “that and Kate clearly told you about what happened last night at the Ball?” Daphne laughed “that too. How did you know?” Simon smiled “Anthony met with Will as well, more investors in his matches” he said simply “Honestly, you should have heard the pride coming from your brother as he retold the story. From what I gather they did not stay much longer after” Daphne laughed “I figured… I have just wagered Kate that she’ll have had a child within a twelve month” Simon laughed “I have just wagered the same thing with Anthony!” Daphne laughed “Anthony is positive it’ll be less… maybe 9/10 months tops” he laughed “well they could be about to make up rich” Daphne grinned “I thought we rather were” Daphne grinned and swatted her husband “Well yes but taking money from another Bridgerton is sport… which is all the better” Simon laughed and shook his head “You really are a bloody thirsty lot” She sighed and nodded, and rubbed her side.

“Kicking again?” Simon asked tentatively. Daphne nodded “How about a hot bath?” Daphne was already very warm but the heat from the Hot Water did always soothe so she nodded “Join me?” she asked. Simon grinned “Of course” he’d been out and bought a bigger tub just the month previously after they realised they both couldn’t fit in given Daphne’s state. He helped her to her feet and dashed off to order a bath in their suite before coming back to Daphne, her slow pace meaning she hadn’t even made it to the stairs “If you so much as think about carrying me….” She said warningly, seeing the look on her husband’s face “I am more than capable of walking…” she huffed Simon paused, remembering their conversation this morning and sighed “As you wish your grace” and took her arm and they slowly made their way up the stairs and to their chambers, the maids now filling the bath with steaming water.

The air was thick with aromatic oils which Daphne knew would soothe and was grateful for her husbands thoughtfulness. They undressed and slipped into the bath, Daphne settling herself between Simon’s legs, her back against his chest as she sighed enjoying the headiness of the moment, and the closeness with her husband, she knew there wasn’t long before they were three. She took his hands and entwined their fingers and cradled her belly, both letting out a small contented sigh. Simon leaned down and whispered in her ear “I love you” Daphne smiled and whispered “I love you too” and the pair lay there in the bath, enjoying the pure and perfect moment of peace together, before their entire lives would change in a few short weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help a little Cressida bashing... sorry haha  
> Competitive Bridgerton's and betting against one another.
> 
> I am likely moving into the birth next so i'll be jumping about 5 weeks... unless I think of something else I want to write in the meantime.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @hallownight89
> 
> Comments mean the world <3


	13. In the Morning

July soon moved into August and Daphne felt herself growing impatient by the end of the month, as a new dawn broke and brought September with it, Daphne was officially fed up of being pregnant. Ever since she was 13, she had wanted nothing more than to marry, marry her true love that is… and have a family but now she was on the verge of it, she was absolutely petrified. Pregnancy had not been easy, she was uncomfortable, the baby was kicking her spine and waking her up throughout the night, whilst her damnable husband just snored next to her… she had, on more than one occasion, seriously considered smothering him with the pillow whilst their child was kicking her. It appeared to hate sleep. It settled during the day but evening came, she was forever being booted. She would get comfortable and drift off and it would start again. It was a never ending vicious, vicious circle. Daphne was exhausted, it was not really a surprise she kept falling asleep on people, mid-way through conversations. Simon thought it was hilarious the first time it had happened when he was talking to her… but 6 months later, whilst it was still adorable, it was a nuisance as he would have to repeat his conversation again.

  
As the due date got closer, Simon found himself a bundle of nerves and the only reason he was sleeping, was he was having brandy before bed. Normally their conjugal activities would do the trick but for the last 6 weeks, Daphne was so uncomfortable, and rather large, it just became impossible, so he had gone back to an old faithful. The Hasting Brandy. Daphne had complained to him about the baby kicking her at all hours of the night, but he’d not even noticed that she’d been getting up, but it was now not unusual for him to wake up and find his wife not in the bed next to him. However, that morning, she wasn’t even in their chambers, or suite of rooms.

  
He donned his velvet purple robe and wandered through the halls of Hastings House. The improvements to the Hastings home since Daphne had become the Duchess were remarkable, it barely looked like the home that used to belong to his father, it was light, airy and just seemed to be filled with happiness, even the staff seemed happier. Daphne really had changed his life.  
He wandered down the hall, wondering where she might have gotten to, it was too early for breakfast, he was sure of that, even with her weird eating habits so it left, her study, the nursery or the library as possibly destinations for her. Her study was closest, so he made his way there, nothing… so he made his way to the nursery and he found her, settled on the rocking chair, a book settled on the swell of her stomach and she was asleep. Snoring, her head lolled to the side as she slept. Simon grinned at the sight, normally he would have just picked her up and carried her to bed but, he knew that would just wake her, and probably set the baby off so, he plodded carefully over to her, took a blanket from the side, removed the book ever so carefully and placed the blanket over her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and went to dress.

  
As they entered the last two weeks, Violet had taken to coming over for Breakfast, to see her daughter, to check if there a chance of movement that day, to see how Daphne had slept. It was the off season now so Violet had little to do. Normally she would have gone to the country for bit but with Daphne so close, the entire family had decided to stay put. Anthony and Kate had left for two weeks but had come back for September, Anthony wanted to be near for his sister just in case and so did Kate, they would help by having the three younger girls, Hyacinth was having her lessons with her governess at Bridgerton House for the moment still.

  
Simon dressed, he spotted Marie coming up to ready the Duchess for the day and shook his head “Marie, The Duchess is currently asleep in the rocking chair in the nursey, I fear she had not rested well last night. Please do not wake her just yet but maybe have someone wait for her by the nursey” Marie bopped a curtsey and with a nod of the head “very well your grace” she pottered off down to the nursey.

  
Simon made his way down to the breakfast room, he was feeling impatient now to meet his child. He could barely fathom the change in himself over the last 9 months, yes he was beyond terrified but the logical part of his brain, the same part that found the complicated mathematical computations easy, had been telling him that, after everything he had endured, after every thing that he and Daphne had gone through to get here, to their happy ever after, had to be worth it. The difficulties in his own childhood had brought him success, had brought him happiness in the end. He had won, he had beaten that cantankerous old man, he would be a better man. His father had died thinking the Hastings line would die with him, his father had died knowing that he, Simon, was not the imbecile his father thought he was. As he walked into the breakfast room, the now light room, set up informally, as he and Daphne liked, he felt his heart and chest swell with pride and happiness. He made his way to his seat and sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea, he took a sip and slunk back in his chair.

  
He could see Daphne’s touches in the room, the new lighter wallpaper, it was closer to that of the Bridgerton colours but with the reds and purples splashed here and there of the Hastings colours, like a perfect combination of the two of them. The dark drapes were gone and the light that shone into the room, made it feel like a completely different home. Most people had expected the couple to move to Clyvedon permanently following their marriage, but they had agreed, they wanted to be in London, closer to family. Anthony and Kate were to stay in London, at least for the most part, Simon knew how much both his oldest friend and his wife loved the country and expected them to be there for the better part of the off season but as the Bridgerton Clan were all still in London, Edwina, Kate’s sister had just married and her husband was based in Oxford, Mary was going back to Somerset for a while but was looking to make a more permanent move to London after Yuletide.  
Simon was lost in thought as there was knock on the door, he jolted back up right as Jefferies walked in “Dowager Viscountess Bridgerton for you Your Grace” Simon rolled his eyes, he had told Jefferies to just announce her as Violet, as per her request among family but it was no use. He chuckled and nodded as Violet swept into the room, shaking her own head at the butler “it is no use… I’ve tried telling him” Simon said as Violet went to open her mouth and she just laughed “My daughter is not awake yet?” she asked, seeing Simon, who had now stood, by himself at the breakfast table.

  
“I believe she had a difficult night sleep, I found her an hour ago sleeping in the rocking chair in the nursey. I thought it was best to let her sleep” he admitted, gesturing to a seat. Violet moved and sat down “Probably wise. I remember how it was before the end of my own. The first two boys kicked constantly during the day, it was impossible to do anything but with Daphne and Colin, the pair just kicked during the night. I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired in my life” she smiled, making her own tea and helping herself to toast Simon smiled “Yes, Daphne appears to be experiencing the same herself at the moment” Violet laughed “yes, I am a believer that each of my children will get a copy of themselves at some point when they have children” Simon laughed “Oh I feel sorry for Anthony then” Violet let out a small laugh “Yes, with Kate as his wife I would be surprised if we do not get competitive monsters from them” Simon choked on his toast.

  
“Yes… I daresay that would be the case!” Simon smiled remembering that Pall Mall game, the wild look in his friends eyes, in Kate’s as they went head to head, the sparks that flew between them as Kate sent his ball flying. Anthony really had met his match. “How are you holding up anyway Simon?” Violet asked, pulling Simon from his wool-gathering “Oh… I am fine… impatient but otherwise I am rather looking forward to my impeding fatherhood” Violet smiled “I am pleased. I know you had your doubts but I’ve seen you over the last year, with my own younger children, Hyacinth adores you, and I know how much you love my daughter, so I have no doubts you will be a fine father” she smiled. Reaching over and patting his hand. Simon smiled sat his mother in law “Thank you Violet. I have no idea what I am doing but I know that as long as I have Daphne, we shall be fine. We can work it out together” Violet laughed “Yes, it was the same for Edmund and I… and Anthony and Benedict were a lot to handle as the first two, it was why we needed a bit of a gap” she chuckled.

  
Just then, there was a knock on the door, Marie not waiting for an answer bustled into the room “Your Grace…My lady… apologises to interrupt but… it appears as though it is time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologise for the cliff hanger but I am not at all sorry :D
> 
> I should have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow morning at the latest.
> 
> I was going to just write on but it seemed like a nice place to stop before the actual birth.
> 
> @HallowNight89 <\- Tumblr Handle please feel free to message me. I love chatting Bridgerton with people :D
> 
> Comments are love :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left such lovely comments so far, I really do LOVE you all and its what keeps me going!!


	14. Family Traditions

When Daphne woke, it was with a sharp pain in her stomach, it was pain like she’d never felt in her life. This was worse that falling off her blasted horse riding into her brother and husband’s idiotic dual, it was like someone had sat on her and was squeezing her and it was horrendous. She winced as she opened her eyes, finding herself wrapped in a blanket, the book she had been reading gone and placed on the table to the side of her rocking chair.

She remembered the ache and pains that had woken her the night before, Simon snoring, his mouth open and a little bit of drool dribbling down onto this pillow. It was amazing how peaceful and serene her serious and stoic husband was in sleep. She had needed to get out of bed, and she wasn’t sure what had brought her to the nursery, maybe it was the impending arrival, knowing it would be soon or just maybe, it was divine intervention. She had no idea, but she’d made her way down the hall, past her study and settled in the rocking chair. The room was ready for a child, her child. She’d been waiting desperately for this, all those months ago when she thought she’d lost Simon, lost her future and now here she was, here they were… ready for the future for their child together.

She’d read aloud to her child to settle them down before she’d fallen asleep, she hadn’t moved for what must have been a few hours, it had still be dark when she’d come into the room but when she’d awoken, the candle had been snuffed out and it was light in the room. She heaved a sigh, thankfully it was the rocking chair so she was able to heave herself out of the chair, a glance at the clock on the mantle showed it was 11… her mother would be here and having breakfast. Though she didn’t feel hungry she knew she would need to move, dress and go at eat otherwise Simon would just fuss and her mother would as well.

She opened the door and found Marie, waiting patiently on the other side of the door. Daphne cocked her head at her Ladies maid as Marie curtsied and wished her a good morning. Daphne blinked “I assume my husband told you where I was and to wait?” she asked with a smile. Marie nodded “Yes, your mother arrived about 30 minutes ago, I did not think it would be long before you rose so just waited for you. I thought you may require assistance to get up” Marie smiled. Daphne gave a shake of her head “No thankfully I had the sense to fall asleep in the rocking chair” Daphne started the slow walk down the hall, her moments very slow but she suddenly stopped.

Her arm flying out to grab Marie’s arm as she felt a squeeze of pain in her abdomen and then a gush of water, completely soaking her nightgown, and the carpet below her. Daphne felt her face redden as she looked down “Oh my….” Marie just beamed “It is time your grace!” she glowed at her mistress. Daphne blinked in surprise and a little in panic “Come on your Grace, I shall get you into your room and changed and go inform His Grace and your mother”

Marie made quick work of changing her mistress into a light nightgown, something old so that it could be burned once she had delivered. She got Daphne settled in a chair with some water and dashed from the room. Marie made it downstairs in quick time, giving instructions to the maids to locate Rose and Jefferies to inform them both of what was occurring, and to bring fresh towels, linens and hot water to the Duchess chambers. She was a woman on a mission, she had helped her mother deliver her siblings so knew what to do, what was needed and right now, a level head was what was required.

She knocked on the door of the Breakfast room and not waiting for an answer moved into the room bopped a quick curtsey “Your Grace… My Lady. Apologise to interrupt but… it appears as though it is time”. Simon visibly paled, Violet stood “Are you quite sure?” she asked the maid who nodded “Yes my lady, the Duchess’s water broke not 10 minutes ago. I have her changed in the Duchess chambers and wanted instructions from His Grace as to if to send just for Mrs Taylor or if Doctor Jameson should be summoned as well” Simon was still sat, mouth open in a state of shock at the news. Violet laughed, she’d remembered Edmund’s reaction being somewhat similar when hers had broken in front of him, his sister and their mothers… Violet said “Send for both, though tell Doctor Jameson not to come til this afternoon. I have a feeling his services will not be required for a while. First born’s usually take some time” Marie bopped another curtesy and went to find Rose, the housekeeper to make the arrangements and sent the missives.

Violet made a move to Simon and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder “Simon…” she gave him a little shake “It will be okay. I promise” Simon blinked, the fear clearly etched all over his face, it was suddenly real, childbirth was here… it was happening and… he could lose.. he could lose everything and the pain that was raging through him, was extreme he was sure he was going to have a fit of nerves, and hysterics that no man should ever experience, it wasn’t even polite for a woman to have them but here he was, his heart racing, his mouth dry as a bone and his head spinning. Violet, saw the cold sweat starting to form on her Son-in-law’s head and quickly grabbed a glass of water and forced it into his hands “Take a drink and then a deep breath Simon. I need you to have your wits about you! For Daphne”

For Daphne… for their child. He had to overcome this, he had to be strong for them. His wife was a Bridgerton, she was a Basset… she was the best of them both. He took a steadying but quavering deep breath, and then another, in his nose and out his mouth and felt his heart rate quieten, it was still racing but it wasn’t about to make him cast up his breakfast now… he took a large swig of the water and two more breaths “Good…now… shall we get to it?” Violet asked with a smile and a reassuring squeeze of his shoulders. Simon managed to stand, though shaky “Yes… thank you Violet” he said with honesty and sincerity in his voice.

Violet squared her shoulders like a general readying for battle and bustled out of the room to see to her daughter. Simon knew what he had to do. They had done through this just yesterday funnily enough. He had to write missives to Anthony and Kate, to Lady Danbury, he’d promised Will and Alice he would let them know, he also had to send one to Benedict. Colin was sure to hear about it from Anthony or Benedict, seen as he was in the country at present and not due to leave. Eloise, Francesca, Gregory and Hyacinth were all at Bridgerton House, Gregory was due to leave for Eton again in a week for the start of a new term but at present was at home.

He would save writing to Mrs Coulston at Clyvedon just yet until the baby had arrived, the letters would likely get there at the same time, so it was fruitless. Taking a final steadying breath, swigging off the water he ran to his study to do the notes. Finding Jefferies waiting outside ready for them, with a glass of brandy “I know it is early Sir, but I rather had a feeling you may need this” Simon smiled at his Butler and thanked him, swapping the glass on the tray with the letters in his hand. “Thank you, Jefferies. Please send a rider out with each of these. I need them sent quickly”

Jefferies nodded and walked off. Simon took a drink of the amber liquid and felt his nerves calm, like Ice on a hot day, he felt it trickle through him, warming him and calming him simultaneously. He shucked of his jacket, leaving his waist coat and cravat in place and hurried off to his wife.

As he arrived, Daphne was sat on the bed in a state of agitation, she never was the most patient of women but Simon was in awe of the glow, (though he later realised it was sweat) that was coming from his wife as she was sat on the bed, red faced and panting, clearly working her way through some of the pain she was in. Violet holding her hand tightly “breath…” she was whispering to her daughter, soothing her hair as Daphne took steadying breaths. Simon walked to his wife, taking her other hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

The two looked at each other, both clearly had fear in their eyes but the intensity of the moment as he held her hand, the look between them, was like that of their wedding day and that kiss, and they both burst out laughing. Nothing prompting it, just nervous energy and Violet just shook her head with a smile.

“I was going to ask if you were okay” Simon said simply with a smirk on his lips “but from the way you are squeezing our hands I am guessing it rather hurts” Daphne laughed “Yes it rather does but it comes and goes in waves” she explained. Violet nodded “Yes. They’re a bit far apart at the moment”

Daphne nodded “yes, you said they will start to come atop of one another and when that happens it’ll be time to push?” she repeated her mother’s words from a few weeks ago and Violet nodded.

Right at that moment Mrs Taylor came into the room after a knock, “Your Graces… My lady” she nodded her head at the three in the room “Doctor Jameson has said he will be along around 5pm. Given the report from your maid your Grace, I do not envisage his requirements before then, though let us hope he is not required at all” Mrs Taylor said gently. It was often common practise for some husbands, especially those who had lost their mother’s in childbirth to request a doctor present, so Mrs Taylor was not surprised at the request. It was a big deal for her to help deliver the Duke’s child. Normally that was saved for a member of the royal household given their rank, but she was not one to refuse such a job, it was a big deal.

Mrs Taylor looked around the room ensuring she had everything and turned to Daphne “Had you managed to break your fast this morning?” she asked, Daphne shook her head “No I had awoken with pain in the night and was left to sleep, I was on my way to change and go down but everything happened.” Mrs Taylor nodded “Now under normal circumstances, we would not recommend food but as I believe it will be a few hours, I will request your cook do some simple broth, I do not want you to have anything too heavy now we’re started but you need something for your strength. Childbirth is not easy and doing so without some sustenance would be unwise” Simon thanked the nurse as she bustled out of the room.

Daphne was racked with another wave of pain. Violet let go of her daughter’s hand and let Simon take over and she went to take a seat, it was going to be a long day.

Mrs Taylor arrived with the broth, and took a seat and chatted with Violet for a while, asking about the Viscount and his wife, about how they were post-accident and the other things that older ladies in the Ton chatted about to occupy their time.

Simon helped Daphne with the broth and walked her around the room, or tried to, Daphne was pretty much at a waddle by this point. Simon held her hands through each wave, through grunt of pain that his wife was enduring. Watching the beads of sweat gather on her brow as she fought through the pain. It was an incredible privileged to watch.

Lady Danbury had said that his father had remained in the next room whilst he was born but it was to find out if he had an heir… Simon was remaining to support his wife, to see their _child_. Boy or girl he did not care. He just wanted his wife, and his child, healthy and alive.

The next 5 hours went by very slowly, Simon could see Daphne was exhausted already, they had taken a seat a little after 430, she had been in the room since 1130 and it felt like there had been very little progress. The waves were coming quicker now but not quick enough. Daphne was frustrated she just wanted this to be over. 6 hours… she knew of her mother’s troubles. The time it had taken to bring each of her siblings into this world and she just prayed beyond anything that this was not going to be much longer. She wasn’t sure how much her bones could take it and Simon wasn’t sure how much his hand could take it. Daphne was surprisingly strong given her stature, she had squeezed his hands until he could feel his bones pressing against one another, and it was not pleasant but given the pain she was clearly in, he would hold his tongue.

Violet had left for an hour to eat, and had come back with some sandwiches on a plate for Simon and some tea (and another glass of Brandy) Daphne had been told she could not have anything else. She’d grumbled but understood, the perils outweighed everything and she knew that tomorrow (hopefully) she could eat and cook would make all her favourites.

Doctor Jameson arrived a little after 5 as Daphne’s pains got closer together. At least every 10 minutes. Mrs Taylor and the Doctor did a few checks on Daphne, made sure there was no bleeding and Mrs Taylor dashed to the kitchen for more hot water. The doctor had smiled “I do not believe it will be much longer before we are ready for you to push your Grace” Daphne felt her pulse quicken and she grasped Simon’s hand.

The couple looked at each other, Simon leant down and pressed his forehead against hers “You can do this… I know you can. Everything is going to be okay. I am going to be right here… remember… we can do this… together” he repeated her words from all those months ago back to her “together” she whispered.

An hour later… it was time.

Daphne felt the weight pressing on her abdomen, that overwhelming sense to push, like there was stone, or boulder just resting on her that she needed to get off, get out of her. she had been wrong… _this_ was the worst sort of pain.

The doctor lifted her legs and put them on blocks, she was spread wide and she really should be more conscious of the fact there was a man and a woman between her legs, staring at her womanhood, but it was for the greater good and after the screaming she’d been doing for the last hour as the pains got closer together this was nothing. Simon had her right hand, Her mother her right as the Doctor and the nurse said “Push Your Grace….Push”

With a mighty grunt, Daphne lurched herself forward squeezing both hands tightly, screaming “Argggghhhhh” as she pushed, she emptied her lungs of air and when there was nothing left, she collapsed against the pillows propped behind her, panting. Simon raised her hand his mouth and kissed them “You are doing so well my love” he said quietly. Watching his wife in this pain, was splitting his heart in two, it was agony of the worst kind, seeing her face contorted with pain, concentration and desperation was tearing him in half. He had one eye on his wife, one of the doctor and nurse. “Again your Grace” the nurse said. Daphne huffed.

She grunted “Goddddd” and pushed again, screaming in agony as she pushed and pushed, trying her best. “i.. I can’t do it” she huffed after the 4th time of asking. Nothing was moving. Nothing was happening. This was awful. Violet swept a hand over her daughter’s face “Now I raised my daughter to be stronger than that… a Bridgerton does not admit defeat” she said. Daphne grunted. “Nor do Bassets” she grunted and pushed again, finally feeling something moving “Godddd!!!” she screamed again as she emptied her lungs of air, pushing with all her might. She was a Basset, she was a Bloody Bridgerton. She could do this. She would do this for her and Simon, for their child. Her child. That she loved so much DESPITE the pain she was going through to bring them into the world.

Simon stood “You can do this Daph…. You can do this” he whispered. A maid came rushing in with more towels “Push your Grace” the doctor shouted.

Daphne grunted, squeezing her mother and husband’s arms “Gooood” she squealed as she pushed, she felt an indescribable amount of pressure and then… relief… as she collapsed against the pillows with a pant as the air was pierced with a loud high pitched screaming cry of a child.

Simon sunk to his knees by his wife, seeing a bundle being arranged by Mrs Taylor, the maids handing towels to the doctor who was cleaning his knife from cutting the cord and cleaning “Congratulations Your Grace… a girl” Mrs Taylor smiled as she handed Daphne the bundle. Violet sobbed, kissing her daughter’s hand, her first grandchild. A Granddaughter!!

Daphne sniffed, crying as she took the bundle in her arms, a dark tuft of hair noticeable, the caramel coloured skin, tinged with the redness as the crying settled as the baby seemed to settle in her mother’s arms “Hi baby…” Daphne cried as Simon leaned over to kiss her forward, looking down at the bundle of blankets “Do you want to hold her?” Daphne asked. Simon nodded, trying his best not to cry, though he could feel the tears down his face. The maids had departed the room only the doctor and nurse remained to clean up the Duchess to prevent infection.

Simon took the bundle in his arms, pulling his daughter close to him, looking down at the button nose, awe and love completely filled his heart, at his wife… at his daughter. He let out a happy, choking sob as he knew, there and then he had been wrong, so wrong to even think about denying himself this happiness. This bundle in his arms, was his pride and joy, his entire world. She was the most precious thing in his life and he knew in an instant he would give his life for her, kill for her and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, to protect her and love her no matter what. “We need to think of a name….” Daphne said, breaking Simon from the spell his daughter was placing him under. Simon grinned at his wife, and mother in law “Well… whatever it is… I am quite sure it needs to begin with an A” he said with a beaming wide smile, Daphne cocked her head at him “we have family traditions Do we not” he grinned. He might not be a Bridgerton by name, nor would his daughter be, but she was a Bridgerton and so was he, and he was thrilled. Violet beamed at her son in law and with a laugh said “That we do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go Baby A Basset!!!
> 
> I will be writing an epilogue which will take place about 2 weeks later, though it won't be until I finish Benedict and Sophie's tale. I'm gonna need to write something cute and fluffy after I write that...
> 
> I didn't want to make the birth too traumatic, given the regular intervals in which Daphne pops out kids, and if anyone has read Benedict and Sophie's will know that Belinda's birthday (in my little world) is the start of October... (We are at the very beginning of September here :) )
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has sent such lovely feedback and comments and enjoyed my story, and indulged this little project. The Hits alone on this beyond ANYTHING I could have ever imagined. the comments and kudos are just like big hugs. 
> 
> I am thrilled to have written for you guys and for you guys to have liked it. I haven't written fanfiction for well over 10 years (bar one story last year) so to have received the compliments and feedback has been incredible.
> 
> Please do check out my other stories if you haven't already, I've got Modern Era Bridgerton planned out, though will be based around other members of the family, I will have some one shots for these two in that world.
> 
> I love you guys very much!
> 
> I am on Tumblr @Hallownight89

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @hallownight89
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS welcome :)


End file.
